Ultra Mega Super Duper Dragon Fighter
by DeathbyFurbies
Summary: Ever wonder what a story where Goku and Ryu met in battle, both masters of the martial arts and similar in just about every way. This is my second crossover fic again featuring my favorite anime Dragonball, my first is Cosmically in love currently under revision but will be re posted soon, regardless this is an interesting story in it's own right enjoy, warning some content is M
1. Chapter 1

Ultra Mega Super Duper Dragon Fighter

A Crossover Fanfic of Dragonball Z and Street Fighter

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the rights to anything but sadly I do not, Street Fighter is the property of Capcom and Dragonball Z is owned by Aikira Toyaima, so I place credit where credit is due

Prologue

A day like any other day, the sun was shining bright in the early afternoon sky, and Goku was relaxing in his hammock with his hands behind his head, his wife Chichi sitting beside him she smiled sweetly at him he smiled back she was knitting something it looked like a sweeter. Their youngest son Goten was running around the yard playing tag with his best friend Trunks Briefs. Their older son Gohan was at Orange star high school getting a proper education. The world was now finally at peace thanks to Goku defeating Majin Buu. Goku was finally able to spend his life with his family and friends thanks in part to the Elder Kai giving up his life so that Goku had a chance of stopping the evil menace once for all.

Vegeta and Bulma had come over because Bulma had some rather interesting news and she just had to tell Goku, Bulma and Goku go way back, Bulma always considered Goku to be her younger brother and in a way he was. So Bulma walked over to Goku who was snoozing and like any sibling she grabbed the side of the hammock and flipped it over forcing Goku to fall to the ground hard, waking him up, Vegeta walked over to the side of the house and leaned against it folding his arms he looked like he was board. Goku stood up and said

"What was that for Bulma? I'm awake"

"Nice to see you too Goku, so I have some wonderful news and I just had to tell you, so here goes, I just found out the other day that I'm pregnant and I wanted you guys to be the first to know, I considered asking you guys to be the child's god parents" Bulma said

Chichi chimed in

"We are honored Bulma of course we would love to be the god parents, so what are you hoping for another boy or a little girl?"

"Well either way is fine but I've always wanted a little girl, someone that I could braid their hair and teach her how to pick up guys, and etc. I tried braiding Goku's hair once but he wouldn't let me, I did convince him one time to wear a dress" Bulma said

"Yeah I remember that time, I was so embarrassed" Goku said laughing

"Now that I would have liked to see" Vegeta butted in and laughed slightly

"You know Vegeta it's not too late maybe you can wear one of Bulma's" Goku said laughing

"Pah, I'm a warrior, not a freak, I'd much rather die than be caught in a dress Kakarot" Vegeta snarled back

"I don't know I think that I'd really like to see that" Chichi said

"Over my dead body" Vegeta said

"Calm down Vegeta, I was joking" Chichi said

Vegeta didn't respond just folded his arms again and returned to his position looking like a statue

Then Bulma called the young boys over to tell them the news as well

"Trunks dear come over here for a minute" Bulma said

Then two boys came over and Trunks responded

"Yeah what is it mom? I'm I in some sort of trouble or something?" Trunks said

"No honey you're not in any trouble I just wanted to tell you something, Trunks You're going to have a baby brother or sister aren't you excited" Bulma said smiling at her son

"Really that's awesome mom, I can't wait" Trunks said

"That's so cool beans man" Goten chimed in

Meanwhile high above the earth at Kami's lookout Piccolo was starting to get a bad feeling, the kind of bad feeling you get when you have to really use the bathroom but there isn't one in sight anywhere. He looked over to Dende his younger brother and the new Guardian of the Earth as Kami had joined with Piccolo as one being. Why was Piccolo feeling this sense of unease, well Dende had to ask?

"Piccolo? I'm sure you've sensed it as well, a dark force is headed for us, I haven't felt this bad in a long time, and even with Buu, but this dark feeling is far worse"

"Yeah I feel it too Dende, and I'm not sure but we have to be prepared for the worse, we need to assemble the Z fighters, get in contact with Goku and Vegeta I have a feeling that we'll need their combined strength and I'll go find Gohan I know that we can use his powers as well" Piccolo said

Shadowloo headquarters...

Decapre an assassin for the evil lord M. Bison had reported to her master

"Sir, Killer Bee has been spotted she is working with that Interpol bitch and that Karate guy Ryu someone or other, they were last seen in London, shall I go there and bring her back?"

"Interesting, Decapre my sweet I certainly hope that you aren't just doing this because of your feeling for ms White, blood is thicker than water as they say, very well my dear go... but don't let your emotions cloud your judgement, I want her alive, I want to give her another injection of brainwashing it's been too long and she was always one of my favorites, like you dear" Bison said

"Understood my lord, heading out now, I'll report back when I have Killer Bee" Decapre said

"Woman are so easily manipulated, I love how easy you are... and not just on the eyes either" Bison said

Decapre smiled and walked away, Bison was eyeing her up and down and just like Cammy, Decapre has a great little ass. A real cutie and under his control to boot.

As Decapre was heading out she bumped into Juri Han and the sparks flew as well as the fur...

"Oh it's you? Your Bison's newest puppet Decapre isn't it?" Juri said her right eye starting to glow

"What do you want Bitch, I'm busy so why are you hanging around here anyway? Don't you have something better to do?" Decapre snarled

These girls may both work for Bison but they hate each other with a passion

"Ouch Decapre I just want to be friends. So why can't we be friends, you know your just like your sister, she can't stand me either and blames me for putting the twins Juli and Juni in the Hospital, they were becoming a burden and I dealt with them because I was board, by the way Decapre why so serious?" Juri said

"My mission. I have to complete my mission, now move it! You're wasting my time" Decapre said

"Geez, alright go then, there must be something a girl like me can do around here" Juri said

Chapter One-It has to start somewhere

Orange Star High school...

In social studies class Gohan was starting to fall asleep, the lecture was so damn boring and the teacher was so monotone, Videl looked at her boyfriend and smiled still convinced there was a lot more to the half sayian then he let her know, true he was a hero the gold fighter, and the Great Sayaman the goofy crime fighter he created to conceal his true identity and from time to time she'd wear her own custom and aid him in battle, but there was something that bugged her and she had an itch that she just couldn't starch, truefully he must be holding back the extent of his true power, she wouldn't rest until she knew who Gohan really was, and she intended to find out.

Her best friend Ersa leaned over and spoke to Videl in a whisper...

"Hey I heard that the Great Sayaman and Great Sayagirl were spotted last night in the center of the city defending the city from some would be criminals, you wouldn't happen to know who they are would you?"

"No clue Ersa" Videl responded in fact Videl knew alright as it was her and Gohan but a superhero never reveals their true identity. Never, it's sort of defeats the purpose of having a secret identity if you blow your cover. Just then the principle showed up and interrupted the teacher, with him were two strange looking girls that Videl had never seen before, they have to be transfer students, the principle started to talk

"I'm terribly sorry to intrupe, but these young girls are new students, they both transferred here from very very far away, ladies please introduce yourselves to the class..."

The shorter one who wore her hair short and had a karate bandana introduced herself first

"Hi everyone I'm Sakura, pleased to meet youcha"

Then the slightly taller one with the ponytail spoke up

"I'm Ibuki, wow there are a lot of cool people here"

"Now then girls please find yourselves some seats, so that I may continue our lecture, I believe that there are some open seats next to Gohan in the back of the room" The teacher said

"Huh Mr. Gohan, I'm I boring you that much, sleep on your own time" The teacher continued

Gohan was embarrassed alright his face turned as red as a tomato

Then Ibuki and Sakura walked up and sat down next to Gohan one on each side, Videl grew very jealous as these two girls were both very pretty, and it looks like she has some compation

"Hey cutie, so like do you have a girlfriend, your look so cool, I'm Ibuki by the way" Ibuki said

"Ibuki we're here less than five minutes and already you're looking for a boyfriend? Learn some restraint geez" Sakura butted in

"Well you seem like nice girls but I'm already seeing someone" Gohan said looking at Videl who had turned around and was staring at these new girls, something about them bothered her it was kind of like they were invaders or something

"Be strong Gohan" he said silently to himself

Back at Goku's house Krillin and Android 18 showed up holding hands with 18 was their daughter Marron she was only Six years old and looked so cute with pigtails, she seemed rather shy but a big smile formed on her cute face once she got a glimpse of Goten, she secretly admired him and he was only a year older then her, Trunks was two years older than her, the three of them were good friends.

"So why are you so uneasy all of a sudden huh Goku?" Krillin asked

"Well something seems very wrong here Krillin and I can't quite put my finger on it, I wonder if Piccolo has any ideas I'm going to the lookout to find out" Goku said

"If you're going to the lookout count me in too Kakarot, I'm bored just sitting here" Vegeta chimed in

"Oh no you don't mister, you have to stay here with me" Bulma said to her husband

"You'll be fine here with Kakarot's wife and the kids, this is a man's duty to stop any threat to Earth" Vegeta said

"I guess so, but I'll be missing you the whole time, do come back alive for your children's sake" Bulma said placing Vegeta's hand first on her cheek and kissing his thumb as he cupped it and then moved it down to her stomach, he could feel the baby kick

"Oh wow that is the kick of a true Sayian, hahahaha I think that we'll have a hell of a fighter on our hands" Vegeta said proudly

"Well he is your child after all" Bulma said

"I love you Bulma" Vegeta said as he kissed her

"I know, I love you too" Bulma said kissing back

Android 18 grew impatient and spoke up

"Krillin if you're going with Goku, I'm tagging along and that's final, you can't leave me here just because I'm a woman"

"Alright Baby, I don't see why not" krillin said

"Yeah I don't have a problem with that at all she can defiantly hold her own, and we need all the help that we can get" Goku said

"Thank you Goku, you made a wise decision, so let's go" 18 said

Marron tugged on her mother's hand and tears formed in her eyes

"Mommy must you go, I need you mommy" Marron said

18 bent down to wipe the tears from her daughter's eyes and smiling she said

"We'll only be gone for a little while, so stay here and play with Goten and Trunks and mind what ms Bulma and ms Chichi say alright, be a good girl and when we get back I'll spend all the time in the world with you, Marron you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Love you"

18 bent down and kissed Marron sweetly on her forehead

"Alright I'll be good as it is for you mommy, please come back soon" Marron said

"Ah, that's so cute" Chichi said

"Oh you all make me sick, can we go like today Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Very well, everyone that going ready? Instant transmission time, see ya later honey, oh if Gohan come home tell him that we are at the lookout ok, I have a feeling that we may be needing him for this one" Goku said

"Goku, wait…" Chichi started to say but he and the others were already gone

"I wanted to wish you good luck and to be safe" Chichi finished

"He knows Chichi, Goku has always been that way, you know how he is, well should we see what our kids are up too?" Bulma said

"Sure why not come along Marron" Chichi said Marron holding her hand

Dende was pacing back and forth at the lookout when virtually out of nowhere Goku appeared, he had Vegeta tagging along with him as well as Krillin and his wife Android 18, perhaps Goku too sensed the darkness that was descending upon the Earth, where was the source, they had to nip it in the bud..

"Oh my so many guests I'd better get some tea started" Mr. Popo said heading inside of the lookout towards the kitchen

"Hey there Mr. Guardian how are you liking the position? Huh where is Piccolo?" Goku said

"I'm getting use to it, and he said that he was going to find Gohan, but he has been gone for a while and I'm really not sure but I've been sensing a lot strange energies lately but can't figure out the source" Dende said

"Yeah me too, ok we'll just have to wait till Piccolo gets back..." Goku said when he saw a man dressed in a white karate gi with a red bandana crouched down at a distance, he looked really tough and although Goku didn't sense any evil coming from this stranger he better keep his guard up then the man turned and stood up looking at the group a smile formed on his face when he saw Goku

The man approached the group and stopped facing Goku and with a fire in his eyes he said

"I take it that you must be the one called Goku, I can sense your warriors spirit, I too am a fighter, I am Ryu, and I challenge you I want to see how the Kamameamha matched up to my Hiydoken, are you game?" Ryu said

"Alright, why not should be fun, yeah I sense you ki as well you are a true fighter alright, a seasoned fighter like yourself should be a worthy opponent, It's been a while since I've faced a good challenge" Goku said

"You only had to ask as I'm standing right here Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Not right know Vegeta, this one is all mine understand, you'll get your chance soon enough" Goku said

"Very well we understand each other than the answer lies in the heart of battle, beat me and I'll tell you why I am really here" Ryu said

"Anytime you're ready Ryu" Goku said

The two warriors took up a fighting stance and Ryu started to move back and forth in his position his feet firmly planted on the ground he never took his eyes off Goku

Goku standing opposite Ryu readied himself for battle as well and like always with fierce determination he watched his opponent for any sign of weakness, strange Ryu even in that stance was guarded on all sides, not a signal sign of weakness anywhere, this guy was no pushover, Ryu was a real fighter for sure, this was going to be interesting his sayian blood boiled for a good fight and he was surely going to get one, Goku was getting excited…

Krillin watched in amazement and said

"It's odd isn't it, almost like looking in a mirror, this Ryu guy is on the same level of skill as Goku but where did he come from he isn't from around here that is for sure I'm getting a strange feeling from him, it isn't evil but still strange, can you guys sense it too"

"Indeed Krillin, perhaps it was Ryu that I was sensing all this time, but I still feel that whatever happens next that this is just the beginning there may be others like Ryu, some good and some definitely evil, but the darkest one hasn't surfaced yet" Dende said

"Ya know something he's kind of cute, in a rugged sort of way, I wonder if he's married?" 18 said

"Wait a second baby, I'm standing right here, could you not talk like that it makes me nervous, like your already board of me or something" Krillin said

"I know, that is why I said it, and don't worry I'm yours forever Krillin but it never hurts to window shop every now and again, right Vegeta? " 18 said

"Leave me out of your stupid relationship stuff, I don't care if you leave baldy for another man, I'd never betray my Bulma, never ever" Vegeta said watching his rival get ready to fight this Ryu fellow, his attention drawn on the fight

Ryu lunged at Goku and a direct blow to the Sayian's check, however Goku counted and hit Ryu on his check as well, evenly matched and off to a good start.

Elsewhere on a small island sits a familiar pink house and the odd old master that lives there was going to get a visit one that he may never soon forget

Master Roshi heard a gentle tapping on his front door so he answered it and standing on the other side was an angel with long pink hair tucked under a biker hat and wearing a bikini top and the shortest short that he had ever seen, had he died and gone to heaven? He was in love; he needed to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Ouch he said nope this wasn't a dream she was real, oh boy he thought to himself she spoke in a sweet voice

"I was wondering who might live here, I've heard of beach front property before but this is crazy, so anyway I'm sort of lost, I wanted to find the city and ended up here, why does an old man live all the way out here anyway?" The woman said

Roshi had to answer the young girl's question but he couldn't stop staring she was a curvy woman hips rather shapely and the biggest set of double d's that he's ever seen and they were almost falling out of her top but she didn't seem to care, get a hold of yourself Roshi and answer her question, you old fool. He said to himself

"Earth to old man, do you know how I can get to the city from here or not? If you don't I'll find someone who might" She said an anger look in her eyes

"Oh I better say something, she looks pissed" Roshi said to himself

Now she was really getting steamed she pulled out a whip and tapped it against her hip she looked like she was going to burst, she might spank him if he didn't answer, wait he might just like that, she seems to be into the kinky stuff why else would she have that whip?

"Hold on cutie, I do know the way, but why are you looking for the city this here is paradise, the city is too crowded, I didn't catch your name, I'm Master Roshi the world's greatest martial arts master, or rather I use to be in my prime" Roshi said

"Is that so, well Master Roshi is it? I won't give up my reasons so easily first you'll have to do something for me first? Do that and I may be persuaded to tell you my name, I may even do something more if I feel like it" the woman said

"Anything you say sweetheart, so what is it?" Roshi said

"Excellent completely under my control, men truly are the weakest sex, so easily persuaded by these sweater puppies, I love being a woman, hahahahaha," the woman said to herself

"I'm in search of a strong warrior, I recruit talented fighters to join me and protect me from harm as I am rather helpless, I really don't like to fight I'm more of a lover not a fighter, I've already got some of the greatest warriors in my little posse, there's the big guy Hugo, the attractive Ken Masters, he was hard to convince with that wife of his but eventually like all the others he came over to my side, Guy and Cody, and some others, there is one man I can't seem to convince that would be Ryu, I don't understand his deal his buddy joined but he refuses.. oh listen to me babble on and on you don't care about all that, no I want to know if you know of any real fighters that may be interested, that is why I want to go where there are lots and lots of people like a city, would you help me Roshi, pretty please with a cherry on top" that woman said getting closer to the old master her breasts nearly brushing against his face, she knew he was trying to hid the fact that he had a raging hard on

"Indeed I well help you, but you don't need to go the city the strongest one on this planet is my star pupil Goku he lives in the forest to the west but his wife has quite the temper, no I can direct you to another that may know where Goku is that is my other pupil a man named Yamcha, I'll take you to meet him you two would be perfect for each other" Roshi said

"Really alright then, why the heck not I'll met this Yamcha fellow, this Goku guy sounds like he'd be perfect of course he'd have to past the test first…there are no exceptions" the beautiful woman said

"By the way since I've helped you out, can I at least get your name?" Roshi said

"Oh I almost forgot, why not I am exactly what my name implies I am Poison, it's been a honor getting to meet a sweet old man, your old enough to be my grandfather, he had a heart attack when he found out that I have a secret one that blows your mind, play your cards right Roshi and you too might get to learn it, it's not really something that everyone can understand, but I'm not ashamed about it either, why the hell should I be, I know who I am" Poison said winking at Roshi

"Poison that is quite the exotic name you got there, so whenever you're ready we can take my boat into the city" Roshi said

"Thanks you Roshi, if you ever need anything and I mean anything here is my cell number, call me anytime it's 867-5309" Poison said handing Roshi a piece of paper with her digits on it and winking again

"Did that really just happen this gorgeous woman just gave me her number like that? This is too good to be true, I think that I might pass out" Roshi said a huge smile forming on his face

"Walked into my trap, I'll do the same to Yamcha and lastly Goku, this old fool; on the other hand he has been really sweet I won't kill him at least" Poison said to herself

West City was bustling as usual and Yamcha was board he was looking for excitement when he walked by a street fight, he had to partake but he'd have to use only a fraction of his power he really didn't want to hurt the challengers, being one of the earth strongest fighters has it's draw backs, but he was no poser, not like the self-proclaimed champion of martial arts Hercule Satan, they even named a city after that turd, all because he took credit for defeating Cell all those years back, when in fact as all the Z fighters know it was Gohan, but ignorance is bliss as they say, anyway Yamcha got closer and saw that the one challenging everyone was a young boy maybe Gohan's age or a little younger, he had on a karate gi with a scarf and his black hair was spiky, he was unfamiliar to Yamcha, but if this kid wanted a fight he'd get it, Yamcha was looking for a challenge

The kid had beat several challengers with relative ease by the looks of it, this kid had talent that was for sure

"Yamcha who do you think this kid is? Is he training for the martial arts tournament or is he just fighting to fight" Puar the shapeshifting cat that always follows Yamcha around said

"Not sure Puar, but I need the practice, I've been letting myself get soft in these times of peace, unlike Vegeta or Goku I don't thirst for battle, I'm not a Sayian, I'm just a human, and I foolishly thought that I could keep up them, they are on a whole different level then Tien, Krillin, or myself, let's go over there and talk with this kid, piece of cake" Yamcha said to his longtime companion Puar

Puar just nodded in agreement and the two friends walked over to challenge this kid

The kid said

"I will take on any of those that think that they have what it takes to defeat me"

"Confident aren't ya kid? Let's see how you fair against a master like me" Yamcha boosted

"Alright, then enough talk let's see what you can do "master" "The kid smirked

They bowed honorably then Yamcha took up a fighting stance, the kid did the same

"What a rookie, he's left himself completely open on all sides this will be a piece of cake" Yamcha said to himself

The kid made his first move, and Yamcha dodged the attack, and the next one and the next one, until he saw an opportunity to strike, the kid foolishly left himself open so Yamcha grabbed the kid and man was he in for a surprise as he was holding this kid he felt what appeared to be small breasts under the gi, that's impossible, that would mean this was not a boy but in fact a girl, what in the hell was going on here, he needed answers, so as the kid was struggling to get free she said

"Yeah just what the hell do you think that you are up to mister, your copping a feelisky and that is forbidden, let me go this instant"

"Ok, sorry about that I thought that you were a boy, you look like one, I had no idea that you were a girl" Yamcha said embarrassed

"That was the idea, but since you know the truth you can't tell anyone I want to prove that I can be as tough as any man, that is why I never wear any makeup I'm a tomboy so I'm not really into the girllie stuff, I've never played with dolls or even kissed a boy, not yet anyway there is one guy that I like but he hardly notices me that is why I want to get strong like him, to be his equal, but I can't seem to get close to him he is rather hard to find he doesn't have a home address it always just says Japan, maybe you can help me out you do owe me for getting a free feel after all" She said

"Whoa ok, slow down kid, I'm sorry again I really didn't know, I suppose that I can help I've never trained anyone before so I'm not really sure if I'm the right guy to train with, but if you'd like I can give you some pointers to help your techingu and I may even be able to help you to find the one you seek, if he is here somewhere then I can since his ki, let's see, I found Goku he's at the lookout, there is Vegeta, and Krillin is there too and one other really strong power must be the one you seek, looks like he's fighting with Goku, I can take you there as pence for feeling you up like that" Yamcha said

The young girl's face lit up as she had developed a strange feeling all of a sudden could this guy be telling the truth was Ryu really at this lookout place and who were these others that this guy mentioned they all sound like true martial artists

"Hey so by the way what is your name kid, I'm Yamcha" Yamcha said

"Makoto" she responded

"Ok then Makoto ever fly before?" Yamcha said

"Like on a plan or something, once but I didn't like it I throw up the entire time, motion sickness" Makoto said

"Well not really, here hop on and hold on tight, I promise that I won't drop you" Yamcha said

"What are you talking about? Wha..." Makoto started to say as Yamcha picked her up and placed her on his back her arms dangling around his neck, he placed his hands under her tight little butt to support her he smiled and said

"You might want to close your eyes at first as taking off can be a scary thing, rest your head on my back and listen to my heart beat it makes it less scary, you're in good hands trust me" Yamcha said

"Alright, sounds fair to me" Makoto said closing her eyes

"Makoto we'll be there in no time, you said that you haven't had your first kiss right? Why not I mean your rather cute, so why not?" Yamcha said making conversation they were already in the air

Makoto blushed her eyes still firmly closed she said

"It just hasn't happened yet, the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet"

"I see heehehhehhehe" Yamcha said

Puar had that puzzled look on her face, like she knew what Yamcha was up to, that man was a playboy it's no wonder that he and Bulma split up and she found her way to Vegeta, at this rate Yamcha would be single forever…

Back where we had left Roshi and Poison

The twosome now on the Love Machine Roshi's speed boat…

"This sure is taking forever old man, I hope that Yamcha is still there when we get to the city" Poison said

"We are almost there cutie so keep your shirt on or rather take it off if you feel like it" Roshi said

"In your dream maybe, I'm not that slutty, even though I dress like it, it's to grab attention and it seems to be doing the trick" Poison said holding on to her hat the winds blowing strongly as they gained speed

Poison was the definition of beauty, Roshi was infatuated she was a hard girl to read she had many mixed signals but he could care less she was the just about the cutest girl that he's ever seen, still what she said earlier kind of tugged at the back of his mind.. Play your cards right and you too may learn my secret, that could only be trouble so he better not let down his guard... as he was thinking about it he caught a glimpse of what could only be Yamcha heading in the direction of the lookout in the land of Korin far to the east, if that was Yamcha then he better follow him, he didn't want to disappoint Poison

Roshi turned the boat around to follow Yamcha...

"What are you up to old timer, I thought that we were going to the city, so what are you doing" Poison said

"Just making a slight detour sweetie, see that young fellow in the sky there that is Yamcha and he's heading to the lookout so if you still want to go this is our best option really" Roshi said

"Wha?" Poison was confused

Sure enough it took her a minute but she spotted him flying through the sky at a rather fast pace, it looked like he had someone or something on his back, he was kind of high up there so it was hard to tell who was with him, this is perfect Yamcha would lead them to Goku and properally Ryu as well checkmate, Poison never in her 25 years had even thought it possible that a human could fly without the use of a plan but this Yamcha guy seemed to able to and if he could do it why couldn't she, this world was different, so there must be different rules here but then again Poison never was one too really follow the rules.

Back at the Orange Star High school it was now lunchtime, Gohan, Videl and their friends all went outside to eat lunch as it was such a nice day out, they all seat together and Videl with a Kung Fu grip on Gohan's arm watched as the new girls Sakura and Ibuki sat down with them, she still couldn't trust these strange girls, escially that Ibuki girl it was obvious that she liked Gohan and that wasn't going to sit well with Videl, she was the daughter of Hercule Satan after all the World Martial Arts champion for christ sake and no other girl would try to take away her beloved Gohan, there really was no other person that she cared for besides her father that was, her mother died while giving birth to her so she never had a mother just a maid that nursed her called Helga she was sweetish and as Videl grew up she later found out that her father was sleeping with Helga a huge scandal even bigger than the one about Bill Clinton and Monica Lawsiki witch was all over the news.. However when Helga was fired Videl had no other mother like figure in her life she met her best friend Ersa in grade school and they've been like sisters since then, so Videl didn't care if she ever had a positive role model and when she first met Gohan's mother Chichi it didn't go over that well, his mother thought that Videl was trying to steal him away from her, they were extremely close, eventually Chichi excepted Videl and she's been like a mother to her, and Videl enjoys that very much and Gohan's younger brother Goten is a cute kid and he's so full of life and the littlest things amaze the young half saying, She really doesn't know his father that well except that Goku had been the former world champion before her father so he is a martial artist and he beat Buu and many baddies, the Sayians are uqine she has to learn more about them.

Videl let her mind wonder she didn't realize that Gohan had walked over to a tree to talk with his former mentor Piccolo. He was a mysterious guy always showing up unexptentily but that is just his style, he was like a big green ninja, speaking of ninja's Ibuki was telling all the others that before they arrived at this school that she was studying to be a ninja herself, Videl had a hard time believing that one, but then again just who were Sakura and Ibuki really.

"Gohan, there is a strange disturbance happening and we need you to cut out early and come to the lookout you can bring Videl if you must but we have to go now, I talked with the principle and said that I was your uncle and that you had a family emergency and he bought it, think about it me your big green uncle, funny right" Piccolo said to the young Sayian

"Huh I called you that when you were training me all those years ago, man that seems like a lifetime ago but you are part of the family for sure, Goten looks up to you too and mom doesn't mind if you visit, not anymore, I guess since dad is back now and all, she seems like her old self, and of course let's go, I'll just get Videl" Gohan said

"Fine but hurry, I haven't got all day, seriously a Sayian that goes to school that is a new one, by the way who are your two new friends I've never seen them before?" Piccolo said looking over at the blanket were the kids were sitting and sure enough Sakura and Ibuki were there

"Well they claim to be "Transfer" students, I think they are connected to your disturbance, strange warriors and unfamiliar people have been showing up left and right lately and I think Videl is on to something she called them invaders, I can't figure out there motives they act like any other normal teenage girl, especially that one Ibuki I think she wants a boyfriend, Sakura is harder to figure out and both claim to be trained in Martial Arts I wish I knew more, should I ask them to come along they may tell us something" Gohan said

"If you think that they might help why not but I doubt that they can fly we might have to help them" Piccolo said

"Ok" Gohan said

Gohan walked back to join Videl and the others, he pulled Videl aside and said to her

"Babe, we have to go to the lookout it's an emergency, Piccolo is on to something and we are cleared to leave, but we have to go now, like this minute, oh and he wants the new girls to tag along, I'll have to carry one of them and Piccolo the other, you can fly aside me"

"Fine as long as you carry Sakura, I don't really trust either one but I don't want Ibuki riding on you as I plan on doing that later" Videl said

"Videl?"Gohan said shocked

The young lovebirds shared in a brief laugh, then both nodded in agreement and they both approached the two new girls

"Sakura and Ibuki, Videl and I want to talk with both of you over here, it's important" Gohan said

"Kay" both girls said in unionis

The four of them walked over to the tree where Piccolo was waiting and before anyone could speak Ibuki blurted out

"Why so green, big fellow"

"Dah, I'm always green, so what" Piccolo said his face turning red

"This is Piccolo, he looks means but I assure you he has a heart of gold under is rough exterior" Gohan introduced the girls to his good friend

"Very nice to meet you Piccolo, Ibuki is the name and ya know if you didn't dress like an early 80's cliché with that Arabian getup you'd be a real hunk, I beat you're really buff, I like strong cute guy's let's hang out" Ibuki boldly said

"There's just no stopping you is there Ibuki? And you call yourself a ninja, give me a break" Sakura said

"Nice to meet you Piccolo I'm Sakura" Sakura said

"The pleasure I'm sure is all mine ladies" Piccolo said

Piccolo was never really smooth with the ladies as Namakian's are all one sex there is no gender specifications in their race, he'll never be able to figure out the female of any species nor did he really care too either, there were more important things to worry about and then he heard Gohan talking and listened

"There is a place where many are gathing and we'd like you two to come along" Gohan said

"Sure anything is better then this dull place" Sakura said, Ibuki nodded in agreement

"It's rather far and the only way to get there is to fly" Videl said

"Fly? Are you that rich that you have like a private plan or something?" Ibuki said

"I do have a couple private planes but that isn't what I was talking about, Gohan?" Videl said

"What Videl means is that we'll have to fly there as a group see Piccolo, Videl and myself can fly" Gohan added in

"People can't fly? At least I don't think that they can, unless are you like Peter Pan or something, do you have a pixie friend that shares her pixie dust" Sakura said

"You watch too much Disney Sakura; I think the idea of being able to fly would be the bee's knee's is it possible to learn how? Cause it'd be something super cool to take back home" Ibuki said with an excited look on her young face

"Sure I'll show you both how but not right now" Gohan said

Oh that's just great, that will be a sight to see, Videl thought

"If your done with the ideal chit chat, we really must be going" Piccolo said

"Alright so how are going to do this?" Sakura said

"Piccolo and I will carry you two but you'll have to promise to hold on tight and try not to fidget" Gohan said

"Rad" Ibuki said

"Ibuki you go with Piccolo, I'll carry you Sakura, and Videl will fly alongside us" Gohan said

"Alright" Sakura said nervously and blushing a little Gohan reminded her in many ways of Ryu, strong and calm and very handsome too

Piccolo bent down to help Ibuki on his back, once she was in place he nodded to Gohan and waited till Sakura had climbed on Gohan's back, she was scared that was obvious, Sakura didn't seem to be enjoying this like Ibuki was, Sakura smiled nervously at her friend, Ibuki smiled back and then it happened she bent down and without warning kissed Piccolo on his cheek and whispered in his ear

"For luck cute stuff"

Piccolo was shocked what had just happened who was this girl?

Sakura now on Gohan's back had closed her eyes tightly and wouldn't budge

"Here we go, all set everyone" Gohan said

"Yippee Skippy" Ibuki said with a huge smile on her face, she was really enjoying this...

The five of them took to the sky and headed towards the lookout, Piccolo in the lead followed closely by Gohan and then Videl

At Goku's house…

Trunks and Goten were playing tag when all of a sudden Trunks stopped and without any warning Goten slammed hard into him and said

"Why'd you stop like that Trunks?"

"Sshh Goten, look at the tree line there, see it a monster is staring at us, it'd be a lot creepier if it wasn't just eying us, I've wonder what sort of beast it is?" Trunks said

"It's real scary, I beat it has sharp fangs and claws too but from here it kind of looks human too, at least at first glance" Goten said

"Should we try to sneak up on it or do you think that it'd attack?" Trunks said

"Well it hasn't moved it's just watching us, I want to see it close up" Goten said

"Yeah me too bro" Trunks said

Bulma was taking a sip of tea when she saw the two young boy's just staring at something, at first Bulma didn't noticed the creature but when the tree line moved slightly she got a cold shiver running down her spine, she panicked and then Chichi saw the creature too, fear and panic running through the women, instinctively the two mothers rushed over and grabbed their children to get them out of harm's way, poor Marron was scared stiff she started to cry, so Chichi ran back to comfort the little girl, Marron wet her underpants from the fear, Chichi held her close

The creature moved from the tree line into the clearing, now everyone could see it better, it was some kind of beast man, he was hunched over his jaw seething saliva and a mean look in his eyes, he was covered in orange hair long mangy looking hair, no eyebrows, a huge scar on his chest and he was muscular and had green skin, the only piece of clothing he wore was khaki shorts. He didn't seem to be able to speak but he growled angrily and pounded his chest like a gorilla.

Chichi was overwhelmed with fear that she grabbed Marron and ran in the house she signaled for Bulma and the two boys to join her, only Bulma made inside and closed the door

She gently whispered to the boys

"What are you doing, get inside this instance, and don't be brave"

"It's ok Ms. Bulma we got this we aren't afraid anymore, right Trunks?" Goten responded

Trunks swallowed heavily and then said

"That's right we are Sayians too, there is no need to be scared"

"Hey Trunks thinking what I'm thinking, Fusion?" Goten said

"Yup Fusion, at the very least maybe we can scare it away" Trunks said

"Just like their fathers not afraid of anything, oh Goku where are you?" Chichi said holding Marron; the little girl stopped crying and smiled at Chichi

"Ms. Chichi you smell so wonderful and you're so sweet too" Marron said

"Why what a polite little girl you are you must get that from your mother, certainly not your father who's lived with Master Roshi since he was a small boy, Roshi is such a bad influence, I can't believe that your parents haven't moved out of there yet" Chichi said

"He's a strange fellow, mommy doesn't want me alone with him" Marron responded

"I don't blame her, he's as dirty and perverted as they come, not only is your mother pretty but smart too" Bulma said

"I agree" Chichi said

Outside Trunks and Goten got into the position to do the fusion dance, Trunks on the right, Goten the left then they went through the motions and yelled out FU-SI-ON HA! And in a brilliant flash of light there stood the proud warrior Gotenks, a cocky one but as strong as they come

"Wowie look Ms. Chichi, Ms. Bulma, Trunks and Goten became one person again that is neato" Marron said

"You know something Chichi I don't think that I'll ever get use to that, will you" Bulma said

"Nope, nothing makes any sense anymore" Chichi said

The beast looked amazed too he howled again and took a wild lunge at the warrior, saliva sheeting from his jaw, as he attacked a note fell out of his pocket, and Gotenks ducked the claw swipe and then picked that note up and read it

"My name is Jimmy Ray Vaughn, whoever is reading this I ask for your assistance, Shadowloo has turned me into a mindless beast codenamed Blanka, I don't want to hurt anyone, but if your reading this then I suppose I have already completed the transformation and have lost all my humanity, please stop Shadowloo from creating more creatures like me"

"That's sad, so what is a Shadowloo anyway, I'd better knock out that creature then find out, here I go" Gotenks said

"Roar" Blanka snarled

Blanka turned around and claw swiped again scratching Gotenks across his chest, leaving a claw mark three claws marks

"Ouch you fuzzy freak that really hurt, and here I was going to help you but now I'm not so sure, I know I'll restrain him with the galactic doughnut technique, it worked on Majin Buu so why not this freak" Gotenks said

"Galactic Doughnut" Gotenks shouted

The ki wave shot out from Gotenks and stretched out to wrap around Blanka it ensnared him and tightened around the beast, he yelp from the pain as it tightened around him, he struggled but it only grew stronger and closed tighter around him

"Endgame fuzz ball, now what should I do? I can't kill him that's not my style, I guess I'll leave him just like that, he can't get free anytime soon so I.." Gotenks said

"Huh?" Gotenks said

Just like that Gotenks reverted back into the two pint size Sayians Trunks and Goten, the fusion had worn off

"Not good" Trunks said to Goten

"We're in trouble now" Goten said back to Trunks

"I think that we better get inside, don't you agree" Trunks said

"Yup sounds fair to me" Goten responded

Trunks and Goten ran for the door to the house and Bulma was standing there in the doorway with her hands on her hips she was mad

Chichi walked over to join Bulma to scold the two boys

"You are both in big trouble; you realize what you did, what happened if that horrible creature had killed you? No more fusions no more playing hero, your both grounded understand, now let's see that note, Trunks hand it over"

"Yes Ms. Chichi, here you go" Trunks said as he handed the note to Chichi

She read it again

"My name is Jimmy Ray Vaughn, whoever is reading this I ask for your assistance, Shadowloo has turned me into a mindless beast codenamed Blanka, I don't want to hurt anyone, but if your reading this then I suppose I have already completed the transformation and have lost all my humanity, please stop Shadowloo from creating more creatures like me"

"Oh that's horrible, that poor man, still leave that that your father Goten, I don't know about this Shadowloo or even really care for that matter I don't want you two thinking that you are going after them, NO.. Am I clear?" Chichi said

"Crystal mom, we won't" Goten said sniveling

"Ditto" Trunks said

"Great, now we'll wait till your father's get back and discuss this" Bulma chimed in

Marron walked up to Goten and kissed him on his cheek and said

"You're my hero"

Chichi had to respond

"Well Goten looks like you have a fan, how precious was that Bulma"

"Very I wish that I had a camera" Bulma said

"So when is the wedding Goten, do you have a best man lined up yet?" Trunks said mockingly

"Yuck, it's not like that at all Trunks" Goten said blushing

Marron giggled

Then everyone else began to laugh

Back at the lookout...

Goku and Ryu continued to plumble each other, exchanging blow for blow and neither one wanting to back down. Goku always enjoyed the challenge of a fight it was in his blood as a Sayian, Vegeta felt it too, and as Vegeta stood there his blood started to boil and his rage taking over, this was taking far too long.

"Hey Krillin it seems that Goku has this one covered let's go get Marron and go shopping in the city, I'll find more excitement in that, I may even buy a sexy nighty and model it off for you later" Android 18 said winking at her husband

"Sounds fair to me baby, I feel kind in the way here, why not, how about it Vegeta you coming too?" Krillin said

"Shove it up your ass midget, I'd rather watch this fight it's called strategy you moron beside I'm not interested in pity stuff, go and don't come back, but while you're at Kakarot's at least tell Bulma not to worry we're both safe…for now anyway" Vegeta said

"Ok, I will take care then" Krillin said

Krillin and 18 walked past Dende and Mr. Popo who were both watching the fight intently, no one had noticed that another "visitor" had mysteriously showed up on the lookout and he too looked like he'd be a tough customer he wore his hair long in a ponytail and had on a red karate gi similar to the one that Ryu wore, and he had the same look of determination that Ryu had

"Verne Troyer, man I loved you in the Austin Powers movies, I'm famous too, the names Ken…Ken Masters, I've taken many titles in martial arts compations care to spar?" The stranger said to Krillin as he passed him by

Now Krillin was fuming mad, his head turned bright red; he looked like a tomato, 18 laughed

"Why is that everyone keeps referring to me as either mini me or the actor from that movie, it's not fair, I get it I'm short, I can't help it" Krillin said

"Ah I think that is a term of endearment my little man" 18 responded

"Well see ya around pretty boy, if you're looking for a challenge I'm sure Vegeta would be more than enough to satisfy you, he's standing right over there watching Ryu and Goku fight" 18 said to Ken

"Thank you beautiful, yeah alright I can see that Ryu is busy so why not, I'll fight with this Vegeta guy then" Ken said

Then Krillin and 18 jumped off the lookout and flew away to pick up their daughter from Goku's house

"Huh they can fly? I wish that I was able to, oh well" Ken said amazed

This is such a strange world, but they do have some real babes here, the pretty blonde just now I wonder who she is...but Elisa would kill me and then there's little Mel to consider I have to be a responsible father here, Ken thought to himself as he walked over to were Vegeta was waiting

"So who is winning?" Ken said to Vegeta

"They are evenly matched, but sooner or later one of them will slip up" Vegeta said

Then he looked over and was surprised at the man standing next to him he must be from the same world as Ryu he dressed similar except that his hair was blonde and in a stylish ponytail and he wore a red gi not a white one

"So who are you supposed to be, the poster boy for Karate-R-Us or what?" Vegeta said

"Not exactly that short guy said you were looking for a challenge and so here I am, Ryu and I both studied under the same master, master Gouken, I'll be happy to take you on" Ken boasted

Vegeta had formed a smile and said

"It's rare that a fighter such as yourself should have the honor of fighting the one and only prince of the Sayians i.e. me, prepare yourself for the mighty Vegeta"

"Alright bring it on then, time to show you the master-piece" Ken said as he got into his fighting stance, to Vegeta's amazement it mimicked Ryu's perhaps there was more to this Ken guy then meets the eye.

"Don't hold back now, I want a good match" Vegeta said

"Careful what you wish for" Ken said with a smile on his face

Ken made the first move, a powerful right hook but Vegeta blocked then Ken jumped back and did an uppercut a flaming uppercut Shyroken Vegeta thought he heard Ken yell out, again little effect on the Prince of the Sayians

"If that is all you got, then I'm very disappointed" Vegeta responded

"Just warming up here" Ken said

"Whatever" Vegeta said

The two skilled warriors locked horns again, matching blow for blow, obviously a straight attack on either Ken or Ryu was pointless, and they'd need a strategy to beat an opponent of their caliber.

Then it hit Vegeta, energy; let's see you dodge this one Ken thought Vegeta

"Big Bang Theory Attack!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up and a big ball of energy shot out from his hand

"Oh so it's come to that then, ok try this one out Hyidoken" Ken responded as he to shot out a blast of energy

The two energy blasts collided and then cancelled each other out, this was going to be one hell of a long day

Below the lookout in the land of Korin a familiar twosome were standing at the base of Korin Tower…

"You never said anything about having to climb a damn tower!" Poison said looking at the tower

"I never said that we never had too either, it is really the only way as I can't fly" Roshi responded his eyes fixed on Poison's breasts, thank goodness he had the sunglasses on, he even wore them at night

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, well then be gentlemen and carry me up this thing" Poison said

"Ok, but you'll have to hold on real tight, I won't drop you" Roshi said

"That's more like it now, oh wait it looks like a long climb I'd better use the bathroom first but... there isn't any around here, nothing but open land and a bunch of bushes, when you got to go you got to go, just be a minute" Poison said looking around

"Take all the time you need doll, I'm not going anywhere without you" Roshi said

"Thanks your real sweet" Poison said

Then Poison walked over to a couple of bushes and squatted down behind them

Roshi had always wanted to see how a girl pee's so he noslunetly walked over and snuck a quick peek and what he saw, made his blood run cold, he couldn't quite describe it she was…a he? Or he was she…either way Poison had a dick, how the hell could she keep that a secret and what's more how was she able to keep that thing hidden in those extremely short shorts, amazing. Most guys would be turned off but not this dirty old man, so this is what she meant by a secret and how not many could understand it, and she was right

Poison stood up tucked her manhood back in her pants and zipped them up, she saw Roshi was closer then she would have liked, what a freaking pervert, oh she was mad alright he must have seen it her little friend in her shorts how could this go over smoothly she thought

"Roshi so I guess that now you know my little secret, you must promise to never and I mean NEVER tell anyone, yes I have male genital, I was born as a man, but developed these big boobs when I was twelve so I've lived my life as a girl even though in truth I was boy, I like how woman's clothing feels it is more comfortable and so on." Poison responded

"Well that is a doozy of a secret there love, I promise as long I can get a big smooch from those bright red lips, I might forgot that I ever saw anything, as they say a deals a deal" Roshi said

"Fine, I guess, why the hell not" Poison said closing her eye's and pucking up her lips for a kiss

"Alrighty then" Roshi said as he inched closer and closer and then he was right in front of her and he placed his crusty old lips on her's and they connected it was everything that this old fool dreamed it could be, they stood there for a moment lips locked she was a wonderful kisser, maybe even a better lay, her cherry flavored lips were to die for, would he actually die? Wait a sec didn't she say that she was what her name said POISON. Roshi felt ill, he better pull away if she was in fact toxic then he was soon a goner.

Old fool that should be enough toxin to kill an elephant, give it up or die, but the effects vary on each person, at his age it shouldn't be too long but he's already proven to be tougher than the average old man. She really didn't want to kill him but he did discover her dark secret, and she couldn't have him blurting it out now could she, Poison thought

"Satisfied now Roshi dear" Poison said pulling away

"Very, your very wonderful, beauty all around, well should we get going" Roshi said

"Lead the way" Poison responded

"So I was wondering why Yamcha isn't here yet, or did he already make it to the top of this tower or something" Poison said

"Maybe, or he had to make a detour, he may have ran into trouble, in any case here we go" Roshi said

Poison climbed on his back she adjusted herself and then Roshi put his hands on the tower and began to climb like a wild man, they had a lot of ground to cover and the faster he climbed the sooner they'd reach Korin's chambers and then they had more climbing up Goku's power pole to the lookout stairs it should take them no more than a day to reach it if Roshi could keep this pace, Poison really didn't way that much, maybe 100 pounds soaking wet, maybe even 105 all in her breasts and butt he was sure. As they climbed he began to wonder if he would seriously die or not wasn't he immortal? Maybe it was finally his time and to go out like this wouldn't be so bad, then he began to wonder where Yamcha was at, she was right he should have beat them here, this whole thing seemed wrong somehow. Roshi picked up the pace, Poison's double d's pressed tightly against his back, so what if she was really a man, she didn't act manly not one bit.

Back on the lookout

Goku thought of another strategy he readied himself for the biggest Kamahema wave that he could think of, he first powered up and went Super Sayian changing his hair to a golden yellow and his brown eyes dark green, then he heard Ryu say

"This is new, I would've figured that you could do anything like this, then again Goku you are quite the skilled warrior, I have a similar move, and I call it the dark Hiydoken"

Ryu yelled out Hiydoken then a strange glow in eyes changed his hair almost red and his eyes too, he now had a strange aura about him, Goku now Super Sayian readied for the super Kamehameha wave Ryu's Hiydoken was getting larger and larger and larger soon that was all that Goku could see, Goku's Kamamhahae wave was matching it in size this was going to get ugly and Goku was sure that Ryu intended to kill him or at the very least knock him off the lookout, in any case match point Ryu, at least this time

In a huge flash of light the two ki blasted connected and the end result was exactly as Goku had predicted, Goku had fallen off the lookout he was going to hit the ground hard and if the fall didn't kill him his pride would be shattered for sure, Ryu was one hell of a fighter, Goku had never met a more determined person in his entire life, maybe they'd met again in another life, Goku saw his life flash before his eyes, and he smiled as he had accomplished a lot in his constant struggle to save earth, his only regret was how much he had neglected his lovely Chichi and then he closed his eyes and whispered to himself "I'm terribly sorry Chichi I had never meant to neglect you so much, I have always loved you and will always love you" Goku continued to fall into darkness as he fell from the lookout, he braced himself for impact but felt nothing.

End of Chapter One- Chapter Two coming soon, I promise

Authors note: Well there it is my fellow fanfic writers and fans, my second real crossover fic, or at least the start of it, to find out if Goku lives you'll have to read chapter 2 sorry but I thought that ending the chapter this way would want you demanding more, and I aim to do just that. I know that it is rough in spots but no work is perfect, the really good ones are revised and revised and changed several times, this may be a hobby as I'm not seeking publicity I just want other people to see what I am capable of. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to respond in either a review or just comment but I warn you all please try to keep them all positive I will not read any that are negative, that is not acceptable ever, please keep the crictism constrive so that I can learn how to make a better story. I hope that you'll continue to read these fics and some of my others too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultra Mega Super Duper Dragon Fighter

A Dragonball Z and Street Fighter Crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: Once again I'd like to remind everyone that these ideas are from my own sick twisted head and I have to place credit where credit is due, Aikira Toyimia or Mr. Dragonball gets my utmost respect for creating such an awesome series and Capcom for creating Street Fighter after Street Fighter game so that I have a slew of characters to choose from for my fics, and sadly I own no rights to anything seriously

Chapter Two- Fate

Juri Han was amazed at the sight before her very eyes, after walking through that bizarre portal that had appeared inside the Shadaloo building she was now in Hell. She walked up to the sign and had made a snide remark as it read welcome to Hell population…YOU.

"Not exactly what I had expected where is all the fire and brimstone, if this really is hell then where is the devil? I'd better check it out, this better not turn out being Hell Michigan again that place is a dump, by the way where is that cake, don't tell me that the cake was lie!" Juri said to herself

As she wondered aimlessly through this strange place she had to admire just how different this place was from anywhere that she had been before, there where tall mountains of spikes, rivers of cherry cola or so that is what it appeared to be and fluffy clouds of yellow, if this was Hell than what the fuck was Heaven like, truly she could learn to like it here a playground for this crazy bad girl, her right eye began to glow with excitement as she saw some people, finally she was beginning to think that she was the only one here, she got closer and saw a group of people sitting around a table playing cards it reminded her of that painting of the dogs playing cards, you know the one and they were some very evil people there was of course Hitler, Al Capon, John F. Kennedy, Jeffery Dahmer, Bill Clinton, Richard Nixon, and Gandhi, etc…

Juri got closer to see what they were up to exactly and Nixon spoke up

"See Bill I told you that I was not crook, full house"

"Again Dick that's the third hand in a row, you're a filthy liar it's Watergate all over again damn" Bill said

"At least I didn't cover the Oval office is semen, it's Oval office not Oral office" Nixon replied

"Yeah that's true, have you seen my wife, I had no choice that Monica was a real cutie and just how I like them too young they don't call me Slick Willy for nothing now do they" Bill Clinton said

"If it were me I would have killed her afterwards then banged the shit out of her corpse, just saying" Jeffery Dahmer added in

"You would you sick fuck, you truly belong here, your one strange mother fucker" It was JFK this time

"I did fuck my mother once, and it was everything that I thought it would be too" Jeffery said

Everyone laughed machinally

Juri was now in sight of the group and as soon as she caught Bill's eyes he blurted out

"Well hey there Sugar Tits, I don't believe that I've had the pleasure yet, names Bill but everyone around here calls me Slick Willy, come on now don't be shy"

Juri's right eye was glowing bright and she responded

"No thanks I'm not that kind of woman, besides now I see why you're here, Politian's all you ever do is lie, you all belong here in hell"

"Shot down hard and I'm a criminal? Hahahahahahaha" Nixon said

"At least I didn't start Vietnam jerk, oh well I had to try, as they say no harm in trying anyway" Bill said

The group continued to play cards and Juri had enough she still had more to explore and that was what she intended on doing. Juri spotted a man in the distance and given his appearance she at last thought it was Satan, but from the back it was hard to tell so she approached.

The man saw Juri and turned around, he really looked like Beelzebub or was it Beelzaboot she wasn't sure, she knew him as the devil in any case, but he looked skinner then she imaged him to be, and why did he have a big shit eating grin on his face and what was the deal with the clipboard in his hand and his warobe so bellisa he had on a blue jacket his muscular chest exposed, matching blue pants and a white cape, but it was the color of his skin and his face that reminded her so much of the devil even the goatee the man had, if he wasn't the devil then she'd been lied to her entire life by her worthless parents, her friends...well she really didn't have too many of those and everyone in the media who feed her propaganda and etc…

As she was facing this man that resembled the devil he spoke in calm tone which through her off

"Ah a new arrival, splendid I was just about to start a tour, please follow me dearie"

Juri scratched her head and had a strange look on her face, if this was Satan then she was a monkey's aunt or however that statement went, she decided to follow him, and he never stopped smiling that was bugging the crap out of her, she demanded answers, so she spoke up

"Satan? If that is who you are what is with the nice guy routine anyway, you're nothing like how movies and comics portray you and why would you be a cheesy tour guide don't you rule this domain, seriously now"

He paused for a brief moment and then sighed and said

"No, no I'm not the devil, but I can see why you would think that love, no my name is Dabura, and I am the demon king, I just happen to resemble our great leader, it's a coincidence no one has ever truly ever seen the Devil, well there is one person, he use to be an Iraqi dictator, Saddamn Hussain, rumor has it that he and the devil are lovers but I'm not too sure, the devil rarely interests himself with the affairs of others, by the way you seem confused so please I'll show you some of our finer spots, oh dear me I didn't get your name?" Dabura said

"it's Juri, and ok thanks for clearing that up for me Dabura, wait that thing about the devil and Saddamn sounds vaguely familiar to me for some reason, oh well" Juri said

Dabura pointed out some of the finer features of Hell he spoke

"Over there is Blood Bath and Beyond, a fantastic shop with all sorts of freakish stuff, some sexual some unique, etc... If you're in the mood for some fine dining this restaurant is to die for the Slaughter House, check it out, or if you'd rather tie one on go over here to Succubae's it's a wonderful joint and a happening place I hear that the hostess is a wonderful woman, especially if you're a man, her name is Morrigan I believe, anyway that wraps up the finer points oh and this road that we are on is the Highway to Hell, it runs parallel to the river Styx's, are there any questions"

"Not really, thanks for the tour Dabura, paint me intrigued I think that I will check out this Succubae's place, hmmm why do I know that name…Morrigan? So bizarre could she possibly be…. Well only one why to know for sure" Juri said

Dabura nodded and went on his way, now Juri was alone again just like she preferred to be she wasn't antisocial but she liked to be the lone wolf type it suited her just fine, it wouldn't surprise her if she ran into her boss Bison somewhere in here, he belonged in Hell, and if he wasn't here already then she'd make sure that he became a permeant resident, she despised him for killing her parents and abducting her, he forced himself on her several times like he's done with all those other girls "the dolls" there were those two twins Juli and Juni to which Juri Hospitalized, Cammy White or rather she was a former doll somehow Cammy got free, and then there was Decapre, man that chick needs to really loosen up and have a little fun every now and again, it's always about her missions, blah..Blah..Blah, Juri knew pieces of crap with more personality... Juri entered Succubae's.

Krillin and 18 had reached Goku's house...

Just as they were about to knock on the door Krillin spotted a strange creature bound by some kind of energy binding most likely the work of Gotenks, this creature looked mean, he had green skin with long mangy hair of orange yellow eyes and a giant scar across his chest, he snarled at Krillin, 18 looked disgusted and spoke to her husband

"Poor creature, no doubt that is Gotenks handy work, let's get Marron and leave, I don't trust that thing thank god it's bound"

"Yeah I wonder who or what it is, so bizarre" Krillin said

Krillin knocked on the door and Chichi answered...

"Gohan! Is that you sweetie"

The door had slammed right in Krillin's face, 18 giggled, as the door reseeded Krillin yelled out in pain "Arrghhhh!"

"Nice to see you too Chichi, were here for Marron, ouch that is going to leave a mark" Krillin said rubbing his face it throbbed from pain

"Sorry about that Krillin I just thought that Gohan was back from school, he's late" Chichi said

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm sure glad that your back, I missed you" Marron said

Marron ran right past both Krillin and Chichi to her mother and wrapped her little arms around 18, and hugged her mother with all her strength, 18 smiled at the sight of her only daughter, there was nothing more special to her then this little gem, oh there was her husband Krillin to whom she loved dearly but a mother's bond to their child is scared and just like Gohan and Goten was to Chichi, or Trunks to Bulma, Marron was to 18.

"oh I've missed you too cupcake, I could just gabble you up, oh dear you've had a little accident didn't you, I'll get you some new clothes, Krillin we're leaving, by the way Marron did you thank Ms. Chichi yet for watching you?" 18 said

"No, but I will" Marron responded

Marron walked up to Chichi and hugged her as well and said

"Ms. Chichi you're the best, I've had a wonderful time, even if that scary monster showed up, thank you for keeping me safe"

"Any time sweetheart, your always welcome to stay here, it was really no problem at all I know that Goten likes it whenever you're here too" Chichi said

Goten's face turned red as did Marron's, ah young love…

"Geez mom embarrasses me much" Goten said

"Why yes it's my job as a mother" Chichi said winking at her youngest son, who was no doubt Goku's offspring, the hair and face dead ringer for the mighty Saying

"Don't be a stranger now" Bulma chimed in

"Oh Bulma I almost forgot to tell you that you have nothing to worry about, Vegeta is fine, he wanted me to tell you so, and he said also that he'll be back later, right now both he and Goku are fighting some really strong guys from another world, We figured that those two have the situation well under control and that there is no reason to threat" Krillin said

"Really, Vegeta...sigh what a guy, even now he's protecting me I made a wise decision when I married him alright, go Vegeta" Bulma said

"Yeah he's really changed since the first time that I meet him, he seems less arrogant now still rather cocky but less of a prick, when we fought and I had easily tossed him aside, he never let go of his pride that I believe is his secret weapon" Android 18 said

"Bulma my offer still stands, why don't we try swapping husbands at least just once, it wouldn't be a permeant thing I just want to see how it'd be" Chichi said jokingly

"Not on your life Chichi, I mean I love Goku too but it's more of in a sisterly way than anything, besides I love my Sayian Prince, and Goku is a great guy too" Bulma said

"I was kidding but you have a point my friend, Goku is like a savior he's always there when you need him, I just wish that he'd pay more attention to me then he does, but I still love that big lug I have ever since I was a kid" Chichi said

"It's Fate alright, just how Goku is my best friend at first we were rivals but I came around as did several others, first there was Yamcha, then Tien and Chitiozu, Piccolo, and Vegeta then 18 of course and now tubby Buu also, but that is just how Goku is, he's like glue" Krillin said

Krillin got closer to the creature it glared at him as he struggled to get to free, but it was still stuck, also Chichi handed that note to Krillin so that he could read it, and he did, he looked at his wife and back at the creature and then he handed the note back to Chichi and said

"So this creature was a product of an evil organization called Shadaloo huh, well in any case better leave it to Goku if anyone can figure it out then he can, I'm not too sure but Shadaloo may be connected to these other "Visitors" but maybe not anyway we better go"

Taking Marron in her arms 18 and Krillin flew off to head towards the nearest city, waving good bye to their friends and leaving that creature behind

Near Korin tower is a monastery in which a familiar Z fighter now calls home, that warrior is Tien Shinhan, he has been living a life of solitude, he and his longtime friend Chiotizu that is, so peaceful and tranquil.

Today he would be receiving a visit from his good friend Yamcha

As Yamcha and Makoto landed on the steps of the great monastery Tien's solute came into view and with that stern look on his face as he often wore a smile broke on his face as he greeted his friend. Not too surprised that Yamcha had yet another female companion with him, he spoke

"Yamcha my friend it's good to see you again, who is your friend, I don't think I've ever seen her before a little young ain't she, you better be careful man you could go to jail, there's a word for this kind of thing it's called pedophilia, your dates get younger and younger each time that I see you"

"Nice to see that you haven't changed much you jerk, and it's not like that we're only friends" Yamcha said

"I'm Makoto, I take it that you know Yamcha quite well, wow this place sure is big, and you live here alone?" Makoto asked

"No, there are a couple others that live here as well, I'm Tien and this little guy here is Chiotizu my best friend, he looks funny but he's not a bad guy" Tien said

"Aahhhaha, clown! I hate clowns" Makoto screamed as she buried he head in Yamcha's shoulder

"It's ok, I'm use to that type of reaction" Chiotizu said

"Sorry guys I didn't know, were on our way to the lookout Makoto is certain that a friend of her's is there so we're going to check things out, you want to tag along?" Yamcha said

"Well I would accept there is one tiny little thing..." Tien said

From out of the shadows emerged a woman wearing a nun's outfit, Yamcha was shocked it looks like Tien has found a new women, it had been some time since these two friends had seen each other

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, this is..." Tien started to say when Makoto butted in

"Felecia? Is that you?"

The women removed her hood to reveal her face and it lit up at the sight of Makoto

"Makoto? You're here, it's great to see you again, so how've you been?" Felecia said

"Good, I didn't expect to see you here, and you're getting married that's great news, looks like you got another one on your leash, you sly vixen" Makoto said

"So you two now each other I take it, how?" Yamcha said

"Felecia is a friend, from my world, but I thought that she was going to launch her singing career I never expected that she'd get married? And to such a strong looking man too, then again she's always had strong instincts" Makoto said winking at her friend

"That's right, Tien is all that I need, oh and Chiotizu is a funny little dude too, we are purrrfect for each other" Felecia said

"By the way are those ears on your head real Felecia?" Yamcha asked

"Why wouldn't they be, I'm part cat after all, meow!" Felecia said

"That's right I got some cat starch fever pretty bad, and it's great man, she's such a gentle lover, I love it when she licks my face" Tien said looking at his pretty bride to be

Felecia blushed and responded

"Yeah I'm deeply in love too, he makes me feel like a natural woman, and I just love the fact that he's different then other guys too, he has three eyes after all, it's like were a family of circus freaks and we have to stick together no matter what"

"Three eyes are better than two, and I can't take them off of you" Tien said looking lovingly into Felecia's eyes of baby blue

Felecia looked back into Tien's eyes and softly purred

Chiotizu just hovered there and rolled his eyes….

"I'm really glad to see you again Makoto, but I think that I need a bath, Yamcha nice to meet ya cutie" Felecia said

"Ya likewise, so it's strange Tien I haven't been able to sense Goku at all, it's like he just vanished, but I can still sense a really strong presence though, we'd better get to the lookout ASAP" Yamacha said

"Alright Chiotizu and I will tag along if something bad has happened to Goku then we'd better hurry, Felecia? Huh! Felecia sweetie" Tien said

Tien looked over to see that Felecia had sat down with her leg outstretched and was giving herself a tongue bath, and purring while she did it.

Felecia looked up at the gang and smiled...

"What is everyone staring at huh, haven't you ever seen a cat clean themselves before?" Felecia said

"Well at least she's hygienic "Makoto said

"Totally" Yamcha added

Of course Yamcha couldn't help but to check out Felecia's figure, Puar had that same weird look on her face

"Yamcha?" she said to herself

"Well let me get some different clothes on, I look like Mother Theresa in this thing, just be a minute" Felecia said

She skipped off towards the monastery and when she skipped past Tien she winked

"By the way Tien, Felecia is great and all, but I thought, well you know that you and Launch would end up together, what happened between you two anyway?" Yamcha asked

"That's a complicated subject, it's a long story, and I'll give ya the cliff notes… Basically she wasn't right me, the saddest part was I actually cared for her too, it's easy to mix up feelings of what you think is love as lust, etc., living as a monk has enlighten me and then there is…" Tien trailed off

Felecia came out of the monastery wearing a summer dress and a straw hat that hid her cat ears, but her paws wear still exposed so Tien bought her some mittens to cover them up she put them on as well, she walked up to her fiancée and put her arms around him, he smiled at her and then finished his thought

"Sometimes though Yamcha, you'll know when it feels right, Felecia is my forever and I plan to keep it that way, anyway I'm worried about Goku well shall we"

"Sure thing, ready to go Makoto, first class is right this way" Yamcha said lending Makoto a hand as she struggled to climb on his back, Felecia jumped on Tien's back as well and gently nibbled on his ear, then licked his check and smiled.

"Chiotizu, we're leaving" Tien said

"Right behind you Tien" Chiotizu said

"Here we go again" Puar interjected

The small group took to the sky and headed to the lookout, they were close by, and you can see Korin Tower in the distance

Back in the land of Korin, lying there in the bushes was Goku, luckily for our hero the bushes had been there to back his fall.

Walking by at that very moment was Chun Li, she was lost alright this place was just about the strangest place that she's ever seen.

"Arggh" Goku stirred

"Oh my goodness" Chun Li gasped as she ran over to Goku

"Are you alright? Here let me help you up" Chun Li said

As Goku slowly opened eyes and he caught a glimpse of Chun Li's figure in the blaring light from the sun and he blurted out

"Oh Chichi, my sweet what are you doing here?"

Chun Li wondered just who this Chichi was, by the sound of it she was this man's love, she had a love too…Ryu, she followed him here but where was he? Perhaps if she helped this man out he could lead her to him, she responded

"I'm deeply sorry but I believe your mistaken sir, I don't know who Chichi is, my name is Chun Li, here let me give ya hand"

"Thanks Chun Li, I'm Goku, and it's just that you look like my wife, the two of you must shop at same store, and I like the buns in your hair too, it's rather cute" Goku said accepting her hand

Chun Li smiled and said

"By the way Goku a bush is an odd place to take a nap, and you look like hell too"

"Well I must've fallen from the Lookout? It's a miracle that I didn't die, any normal man would have surely perished but then again I'm not so normal after all" Goku said

"Impressive Goku, So this Lookout you mentioned, did you so happen to meet a warrior in a white karate gi and a red bandana , goes by the name of Ryu?" Chun Li asked blushing a little

"Why yes I did met Ryu, we fought and he beat me bad, I never should've underestimated his abilities, you seem to really like him huh, your face is all red, hehehehehehe" Goku said

Chun Li walked over to the base of the tower and looked up, she couldn't see the top at all, it must be a large tower, larger than the empire state building in New York City, Goku stood next to her and said

"You know something Chun Li as many times as I've seen this thing it still amazes me at how large it is…"

"So this Lookout where my beloved Ryu is, is he at the top? How do you get up there, and how did he?" Chun Li asked

"Well I find that the easiest way is to just fly up there, but I'm guessing that you don't know how, am I right?" Goku said

"I don't see how anyone can physically fly, it defies the laws of physics, then again today has been full of strange things" Chun Li said

"Well, I'm sure that you'll want to see Ryu, I can take you there, there is one way, grab on to my shoulder and then off we go" Goku said

"Ok, sure I feel that I can trust you" Chun Li said placing her hand on Goku's shoulder and smiling he placed his two fingers on his forehead and an instant they were gone…

A matter of seconds later Goku and Chun Li materialized virtually out of nowhere, and before Goku knew it Chun Li was gone she ran right up to Ryu and started to hug and kiss him…

"Woah Chun Li, it's good to see you too, I'm perfectly alright" Ryu said

"I know ,it's just that I love you with every ounce of my being, we are destined to be together" Chun Li said locking eyes with Ryu

"Its fate my dear" Ryu said staring back into Chun Li's eyes

At that moment Ken and Vegeta had finished there fight and joined the others…

"Chun Li? When did you get here?" Ken said looking at Chun Li

"A few minutes ago thanks to Goku's help that is, I can't stand to be apart from my Ryu for long" Chun Li responded

"So Ryu? Are you going to finally settle down and stay I one place? Maybe get Chun Li pregnant and start a family?" Ken said

"Well… I don't see a problem with that, I've always been a nomad, and until I met this lovely girl here, I never thought that I could, but right now there is still one thing that I have to do?" Ryu said

Ryu walked over to were Goku was sitting, it appeared that Dende was using some kind of magic to heal him, with Chun Li still attached to his arm Ryu stopped in front of Goku and said

"Goku, you are without a doubt the best opponent that I have ever faced, sorry that I knocked you off the Lookout I didn't want to kill you, this isn't Mortal Kombat after all, like you I never kill my opponents, there is nothing to gain from that kind of fighting, I like to gage my opponent's strength it helps me to better understand myself, I know that you are the same way that is why I want a rematch with you, but first there is a favor I have to ask" Ryu said

"Go ahead Ryu, anything you need, if it's with in my power than I shall try to help in any way possible" Goku said

"Great, see Chun Li is an Interpol agent and for a while now she has been tracking Bison, he is the evil overlord of a criminal organization called Shadaloo, Bison is ruthless he doesn't care about anything but power, he's slaughtered many innocents including Chun Li's father, Chun Li feels it in her heart that he is here somewhere, and if that is the case then no one is safe, not as long as he can be allowed to do his worse. My favor is that if you and your friends are willing to help us to stop Bison once and for all, then we will repay that favor tenfold" Ryu said

"Whoa this Bison guy reminds me a lot of Frieza, oh god I certainly hope that those two haven't met yet then we'd have a lot more to worry about, so yeah I'll get my friends to help, if you wait here in a little while most of them will be here, I can sense that several of them are already on their way here including my son Gohan, Vegeta is already here and he is just as strong as me, I'm sure that your friend Ken has figured that out already" Goku said

"Haahaha, yeah, Vegeta you are truly the prince of all Sayians just as you claimed" Ken said

"I told you so" Vegeta said

"By the way Goku, I thought that you should be on guard incase more of Bison's lackey's show up, there is Balrog a former heavy weight boxer with a bad altitude that makes Mike Tyson look like a schoolgirl, Vega a man obsessed with his own vanity, Sagat the Muay Thai champion and a former rival of Ryu's, these men all serve under Bison, and are really strong, so count yourself lucky if you can avoid them, there is one who know a lot more about Shadaloo then myself and that would be my good friend Cammy White, she use to be under Bison's mind control but got free and has proven to be quite the asset, odd that we haven't ran into her yet" Chun Li said

"Huh it's an interesting story for sure, and of course my new friends I'd be happy to lend a hand" Goku said with a big smile on his face

"Goku? Is it possible that this Bison guy is the one that we have been sensing all along? Maybe Piccolo has more of an insight as he and Kami are one again, and there is no one who is more knowledgeable then Kami, except for King Kai that is" Dende said

"Right, but before we go anywhere…mind if we get a bit to eat first, man my stomach is growling" Goku said

A brief pause and then everyone fell over then when they all stood up a certain Prince had to interject…

"Somethings never change do they Kakarot" Vegeta said

"Well you know me Vegeta" Goku responded

"All too well, I'm afraid, huh wait a second Kakarot. Your tail has grown back, why?" Vegeta said

Goku looked down and sure enough his tail had grown back

"Well what do you know, your right Vegeta, we can figure all that out later , Gohan is here with Videl and Piccolo and some schoolgirls. Friends of yours Ryu?" Goku said

"Kind of, I mean I know them and all but to call them friends.. They are more like acquaintances then anything" Ryu said

"Oh boy better watch out Ryu, Sakura is heading this way and Chun Li is getting steamed" Ken added in

"Yeah this again" Ryu said

"I have to protect my interest Ryu, and that is you, her little schoolgirl crush on you bothers me alright,

It's not that I'm insecure but I love you and I want her to know that, that is all" Chun Li said

Everyone shared in a laugh…

In San Diego California a certain convention was taking place, this was the annual Oteku's convention where people cosplayed as their favorite Anime and Manga characters, and this year in particular it appeared that Sailor Moon was quite popular.

Rainbow Mika wondered around the convention center, she was like a kid in a candy shop, this place was awesome! Never in her whole life was Mika more excited she wanted to meet the author of the book entitled: I beat Cell, I'm number One. She had picked up that book on a whim, interested in learning if this guy Hercule Satan was all that he said that he was. Somehow he seemed like a fake, as he described the fight with Cell and the fact that several others were there and claimed them to be tricksters using magic and what not. And Mika knew all about posers given that the profession that she chosen was a gimmick that professional wrestlers were all fakes. There was only two that she admired they are Bass Armstrong, aka Mr. Strong and her idol Zanigief the Russian wrestler and quite the man too. Zanigief was truly the reason that Mika wanted to be a wrestler in the first place

"Wow this is a long line alright, better hurry or he'll escape before I can get this stupid book signed" Mika muttered to herself

Mika got into the line and in front of her were several different versions of Sailor Moon, and one a 300 pound man in a Sailor suit with a blonde wig in pigtails

"Whoa that's not Sailor Moon, not even close, hell I look more like her than anybody" Mika said to herself

Behind her yet another Sailor Moon, but this one was dead on, even the way she stood, could it be possible that she was real? No way this was just a convention and that is just a fan, yet Mika had to ask

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but admire the outfit, you've really outdone yourself, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were Sailor Moon"

"Thanks, well. Don't tell anyone but I am" The girl behind Mika said

"No that's impossible, why would the real Sailor Moon be at a Convention in San Diego? Instead of saving the world?" Mika questioned

"Same reason you're here Mika, for publicity, hell I can't let Goku get all the credit now, Serena needs the spotlight every now and again" Serena said

"You know Goku?" Mika asked as they slowly moved forward in line

"In a manner of speaking, I've never actually met him but I want too, he's so damn dreamy" Serena said

"I see, so how is it that you know about me? We just met for the first time" Mika asked

"I know that you're a street fighter, looking to make it big as pro wrestler so that you can impress your idol Zanigief, it's written all over your face Mika, also with that outfit you got on is rather revealing too and eye catching" Serena said

Serena glanced at the outfit that Mika had on, Mika was wearing a light blue leotard with a skirt and two white hearts that covered her nipples, and a light blue mask on her pretty face.

"Yes that is right, wow so you are real then, by the way you don't buy the hype that this joke Satan is spewing do you? It had to be Goku who beat Cell, I know it sounds crazy but that is what I feel" Mika said

"Yup, Satan is joke alright, I know it in my heart that the real hero on that day was Goku, Goku is always that why " Serena said

"Agreed, by the way so where are the other scouts? Don't you all stick together?" Mika asked

"I'm flying solo today, Rei is watching her grandfather's shrine, Ami is in college, Lita wanted to try her hand as a professional figure skater but was accused of using excess force to win and was forced to leave but that isn't true I knew Lita well something that was a lie about using a lead pipe to cripple her competition , Mina is modeling in Paris France, and then there is.." Serena was saying when a little girl tugged on her skirt

"Hey Mommy, why haven't we moved forward yet, this is boring" the little girl said

"Mika, meet the apple of my eye, this is my daughter Rini or you can call her Mini Moon or Chibi Moon" Serena said picking up the little girl in her arms

"Ah she is so cute Serena, she looks just like you, except for the pink hair that is" Mika said

"So Rini-chan how old are you sweetie" Mika asked

Rini didn't response just buried her head in her mother's chest

"Rini, we've been over this, when someone asks you a question you better response, please answer Ms Mika's question" Serena said

"Ok, I'm eight and half years old" Rini said shyly

"Ah, you're so cute, by the way Serena after we get our books signed want to get something to eat? My treat" Mika said

"Why not, you seem like a good person and I'm always looking to make new friends, besides with those pigtails you and I could pass as sisters" Serena said laughing

"Yup and Harley Quinn too" Mika said

"Who is that?" Serena asked

"You don't know the comic book character Harley Quinn from Batman, well then it looks like I'll have to introduce you two, see I have a comic book from Batman right here, see she too has blonde pigtails" Mika said showing Serena the comic book

"I'll be damned, Mika huh you are right we would all be friends if it were possible, blondes with Pigtails have to stick together after all" Serena interjected

"Your too much Serena, hey looks like we'll be up soon, oh boy this won't be pleasant, I think I know that guy that is up next" Mika said

"Who that goof in the pink karate gi, and the ponytail, whoa who do you think made his outfit the pink panther" Serena said

"Why on earth would a hack like Dan Hibiki be at a Convention, I guess that I'll have to ask him after we are up" Mika said

"Right my friend, I got your back" Serena said

"Yeah Ms. Mika and me too" Rini chimed in

"Hey thanks you two, if this gets ugly then let's bail got it" Mika said

"Hey Mr. Satan, you claim that you beat Cell, right why don't you prove it, or perhaps you're a fake, I hate fakes, it's bad for publicity" Dan said slamming his hands down on the table in front of Hercule

"Listen I don't think you fully understand just who you are talking to pal, I'm the world's martial arts champion Hercule Satan, now why do you think you can barge in here and start throwing around wild actuations like that" Hercule said

"I still think that your nothing but a liar and cheat, if you're so great then prove it, right here and now, I challenge you" Dan said

"I don't fight just anyone who challenges me, I'm a busy man after all, now want me to sign your book, we have to keep this thing rolling" Hercule said

"No this is what I think of this piece of trash" Dan said as he ripped out serval pages and then proceeded to place them in his pants and whipped them against his butt then he reproduced the pages all crinkled and smeared with poop then he threw it down in front of Hercule

"That is rather uncalled for, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now, guards escort this man outside this is a fundraiser advent for my daughter's school" Hercule said

"What woman would willingly sleep with you?" Dan said

"I'm very rich and well off, and that isn't your concern no please leave, before I get angry" Hercule said

Mika couldn't take it anymore she cut in line to confront Dan, to stop him from making an ass out of himself, a fact that is in vain as he is rather good at that

"Dan? Why do you have to pester this man, this a convention after all, besides regardless if he really beat that monster or not is unimportant, he's famous" Mika said her hands on her curvy hips and a stern look in her eye

"Mika? Why the hell are you here sweet cheeks? Besides I asked him a question and he never responded so I'm not leaving until the truth is revealed" Dan said

"You're a jerk Dan, you know that and speaking of fakes, you're the biggest one you may have convinced poor Sakura into believing that you are as strong as Ryu but the truth is your very weak a house plant could beat you" Mika said

"I..Ah" Dan was at a loss for words he just eyed Mika up and down

"Thank you kind wrestler lady, you can get a free copy of the book with my signature if you'd like" Hercule butted in

"Why not that is why I am here after all, please sign one for my friend and her daughter as well, I'll escort this fraud out as I know him well, Serena, Rini come here please" Mika said

"Coming thru so sorry" Serena said as pushed her way thru the crowd Rini holding her hand tightly

As Serena and Rini made it up to the signing table Hercule's jaw dropped, Serena was absolutatilly breathtaking

"Ah so another one of those Sailor Moon fans, well ok here you are sweetie, and one for your little girl as well" Hercule said handing Serena the book

"Thanks, but I think you should give Goku some honorable mention at least, I can't tolerate injustice, it's not my way" Serena said

"Goku? Now I know that I've heard that name at least once before, now where was it? No you're not talking about that dude with the spiky golden hair are you? No way he's a magician not a fighter, he relays on tricks to win his matches" Hercule said

"The one and the same, you can tell him that yourself when you see him next time" Serena said

No one said anything, then the room started to shake and a giant portal opened up and before they knew it Serena, Rini, Mika and Hercule where all sucked into the portal Dan would have been sucked into the portal as well but he coward under the table…

"Where do you think this thing will take us Mika?" Serena asked her new friend

"No Clue, but I certainly hope it's not an endless loop or anything, that'd be the last thing that we need" Mika said

"Why do I get myself into these type of messes" Hercule said

"I'm scared mommy" Rini said holding on tight to her mother

"It will be alright, I will never let anything bad happen to my only daughter, never ever, remember I beat Queen Beryl and she was a lot scary then a mysterious portal, I'll never forgiven her for all the evil that witch has done, but I will never take a life, Scouts honor" Serena said

"You're the coolest mommy" Rini said

Wait this Serena chick is taking this cosplaying thing to a whole new level, I've seen at least a half dozen girls pretending to be Sailor Moon but this one is different, is it possible that she could be the real deal, no way Sailor Moon is made up, there is no way that she could exist, it's almost like those golden hair guys all over again, I need a vacation. Hercule thought to himself as the gang continued to fall through the Portal

Master Roshi was exhausted he must have been feeling the effects of Poison's deadly kiss, but he was almost there, he had to keep going if it was the first thing that he did…what the? Could that be the lockness monster, no that turned out to be a Halloween mask stapled to a log a practical joke played by some punk college kids, no it had to just be Poison rubbing against his back side, she most have an erection, still he found it hard that a woman this beautiful wasn't truly a woman at all, but it didn't matter she was gorgeous alright and if he lived through this ordeal he'd take her on a date

Poison had fallen asleep and was breathing evenly on the back of Roshi's neck, she was unaware if they had made any progress at all, and it seemed to be taking forever. Poison began to talk in her sleep

"No Roxy, you can't go in there, ROXY!"

That woke her up, she was remembering the demise of her twin sister Roxy, a raid some years back on one of Shadaloo's hideout there was a girl in a blue mask and a blue leotard, she had an evil about her, Poison never did find out who that girl was really but she did kind of resemble that girl Cammy that Poison knows. Poor Roxy fought the girl and ended up getting her neck snapped right in front of Poison.

Poison vowed to herself that if she ever met that masked girl that killed her sister that she's get revenge. As far as Poison was concerned no one and she meant no one does harm to anyone that Poison cares about, Shadaloo had to be whipped out once and for all and she knew that Ryu is just the man she needed to get the job done, and with Goku's help too Bison would be brought down hard Roxy and everyone that evil organization has harmed will be put to rest once and for all, and when Poison put her mind to something it got done.

"Oh good your awake, we are close to Korin's place now I can see the top, see it there" Roshi said over his shoulder

"Thank goodness, I'm starting to get a cramp and need a stretch anyway" Poison said smiling back at Roshi

"Hey it's not a problem, besides it sounds like you were having a bad dream or remembering something bad that happened, so who is Roxy, anyway?" Roshi said

"Was…Roxy was my twin sister, she died a few years ago, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind, it'd just make me sad" Poison said

"Very well, I'm sorry for your loss dear it's never easy dealing with the loss of someone you love" Roshi said

"Thanks Roshi" Poison responded

Roshi continued to climb and climb, and now Poison could see the top it looked like a shire or something and Korin sounded like a very powerful person, she was getting excited again her hard on continue to poke Roshi

"Oops, sorry it sometimes has a mind of its own, well you know what it's like as you're a man" Poison said

"Yeah I do" Roshi said

The twosome continued to climb and climb until they reached the top, Roshi was exhausted he nearly collapsed, Poison helped the old geezer to sit down when all of a sudden a voice spoke it seemed to be everywhere at once

"You know Roshi, you look horrible looks like old age has finally caught up to you, why are you here and who is your friend she is HOT" the voice said

"Oh Korin, I thought I smelled fish" Roshi said

"That's not very nice Roshi, you still never answered my question" Korin said

"You're Korin? But you're a cat?" Poison said

"Yeah he is, he is also a wise man beyond belief, he may look like just a house cat but he is very knowledgeable" Roshi said

"Really? If you say so" Poison said as she strutted over bend down and placed her hand under his chin and scratched it and said

"Who's a handsome kitty? Huh, such a good kitty"

Korin purred uncontrollable and he said

"Cut that out"

In West City there is a shopping complex, and Cammy White was amazed at sight so many people, it was like a sea of humans, if her sister Decapre was indeed here then she'd be easy enough to spot it's kind of hard to hide that mask she wears, beside Cammy knew it in her heart their bond was strong.

Cammy jumped suddenly at the sight in window in front of her, Cammy thought that she saw her sister looking back at her and she had a smirk on her face, but it was just her own reflection, it had to be the sun playing tricks on her, but Cammy wouldn't stop looking until she found her sister.

Krillin had been dragged along on 18's shopping spree, man that woman knew how to shop, the stack of clothing boxes was sky high, he could barely see where he was walking, 18 had taken Marron into the store to try on a new outfit. Krillin waited outside for his family as he was setting down the stack of clothes he bumped right into Cammy.

Cammy was surprised alright she spoke abruptly

"Hey do you mind?"

Krillin was embarrassed but really this girl should be the one who should be embarrassed as that was quite the reveling outfit and her butt was almost completely exposed…and man did she ever have the nicest ass that he's ever seen

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?" Cammy said

"I..Ah,well I'm sorry miss" Krillin responded

A few minutes later 18 came out of the store holding hands with Marron and then as soon as 18 saw Cammy the look in her eyes turned to a look of hatred.

"Krillin I'm in the damn store not ten minutes and already you're flirting with a two dollar hooker?" 18 said

"EXCUSE ME, princess but I'm not a whore, that was uncalled for" Cammy said angrily

"Hey it's not what you think, I hardly even know her actually we just met, besides I love only you baby" Krillin said

"That's the right answer" 18 said glaring at Cammy

Android 18 didn't trust Cammy especially if she dressed like that, Krillin had a hard enough dealing with beautiful woman as it was, it wasn't fair when one as pretty as Cammy was dressed so scandless and showing off her assets

"What is wrong Mommy you seem to be distressed is that because of that woman, she dresses funny but I love what she's done with her hair can you braid mine like hers, I like her hat as well it's neat" Marron said looking at Cammy

Decapre watched her little sister from the shadows bidding her time, there were far too many people around and Decapre didn't want to cause a scene…not yet she reported to her master Bison from the intercom that she had installed in the earpiece on her mask

"Lord Bison this is Deadly Wasp, I've successfully located the primary target, Killer Bee has been spotted moving into intercept"

"Excellent work as always my pet, bring her in I'm currently on a recruiting mission and I'd like for her to rejoin us, when I get back let us celebrate, oh I musten say this but please try not to kill her, I want her brought in alive, I have Special plans for miss White, understand, I'll be expecting results better not disappoint me now" Bison responded

"I wouldn't dare, I always complete my missions.." Decapre said but Bison was already gone

"Soon Bee, we will see each other very soon, and it will be a reunion to die for trust your big sister" Decapre said to herself

In a faraway place centered in an Oasis in the east desert lives a strange old woman… some call her a fortune teller

Rose thought that she was the only fortune teller in existence.. However she had heard stories about one other..

"This is such an odd place, the decor is creepy and rather off putting" Rose said

"Fortune teller Baba will see you now, follow me please" A ghost said

Rose was startled alright she wasn't expecting a ghost, and wearing a Chinese hat none the less…

Rose said " I must be hallucinating I'm seeing a pink ghost"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe, right this way" Ghost responded

Rose followed the ghost into the next section of the palace, and behind a curtain there was a shriveled up old witch looking at her crystal ball she said

"Don't be frightened my child, a Rose is so much prettier when she blooms, don't you agree Rose?"

"Why yes my name is Rose, so you are fortune teller Baba I take it, the best practioner of physco telekinesis and telepathy in the world" Rose said

"Why yes my child all that you know is true, I am Baba and I can see that you are confused there is a great evil that threatens our very existence, your world and our world are merging into one, throwing the delicate balance off, you think that is all the doing of Bison, but there is an another one far worse that is still in hiding" Baba said still looking into her crystal ball

"I have had visions of a dark being rising up from the depths of hell and using his great powers he plunges the world into complete darkness, A..KU..MA , what does that stand for I wonder" Rose said looking at her Torat cards

'Gasp this is a very bad sign, DEATH!, I've never gotten that reading before" Rose said dropping the Tarot cards on the table in front of Baba

"Huh the death reading is usually a sign of things to come, but is it your death or the death of someone you know" Baba said

Rose had to think about this and she was starting to get worried she has had many ominous readings in the past and never once has she gotten the Death card… Rose felt ill like she was about to throw up, and Baba also looked concerned, Rose started to fidget with her hair and then she dropped her signature yellow scarf

Back at the lookout more people gathered including Tien and his friends, Ibuki was quite impressed she couldn't believe the sight that she was beholding, this place was a sanctuary so tranquil yet peaceful, Ibuki could live in a place like this, she caught a glimpse of Dende and cracked a smile, he was cool looking too, he resembled a miniature Piccolo. She just had to meet him as she had fallen for Piccolo rather quickly he doesn't say a lot but she admired the strong silent type, but he really needed to get with the times as the sheik look was sooooo 80's.

Ibuki strolled over to Dende causally and sat down next him, he was doing something with his hands and Goku's wounds seemed to disappear like magic.

"Whatca up to cute stuff" Ibuki said a big smile on her face

"Just healing Goku" Dende responded

"You're such a nice person to do that for Gohan's father, by the way what is your sign, I'm a Virgo" Ibuki said keeping the conversation going

"I don't really believe in any of that stuff, I guess that if I had to take a guess I'd say I'm a Pieces" Dende said

"Because you're green?" Ibuki said

"I'm always green I'm from a distant planet called Namek, we are an ancient race, Piccolo is Namekian too" Dende said

Goku didn't response just sat there and listened to the kids talk, he smiled and looked around he saw Vegeta standing by the entrance to the inner sanctum arms folded across his chest in the statue form like usual, Ken,Ryu and Chun Li were standing together Chun Li still clinging to Ryu, they were talking with Sakura, Yamcha and an unfamiliar girl walked over to where Ryu and the others were, Piccolo was with Gohan and Videl talking with Tien and Chiotzu and yet one other girl that Goku didn't recognize, she had on a cute dress with a straw hat long blue hair down to her shoulders, she had on doc martins and mittens? That seemed sort of strange but who was Goku to talk about strange, she also had a tail, she tried to hide it but it kept peeking out from the backside of her dress, Goku knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

Then all of a sudden a portal opened up and more people joined the gathering, three girls and Videl's father Hercule Satan. Hercule landed on his head hitting the ground rather hard, two blonde bombshells with pigtails and a cute little girl in pink curly pigtails. The one blonde in light blue landed on her butt, and the other right on Goku, knocking them both down, the little girl had landed next to the one that landed on Goku. Her crotch right in his face, he caught a whiff of her scent she smelled wonderful like a midsummers night eve or a tropical fruit mangos perhaps.. his stomach ached he was so hungry.

She stirred and abruptly jumped with an apologetic look on her cute face. She got up off of Goku and helped him up, he thanked her and then while he was looking at this strange girl he wondered just who she was, something about this girl reminded him of a fictional character a super hero that called herself Sailor Moon, the pretty solider of justice but he had never actually met her in person, then again this whole thing was pretty screwed up to begin with.

"I'm sorry, forgot to put on the breaks there, thanks for breaking my fall, wait are you. Is your name Goku? Yeah I can't believe it you have to be Goku, I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Serena but you can call me Sailor Moon" Serena said

"Nice to finally meet you Serena, I am Goku, huh it funny I've never heard of it raining beautiful woman before" Goku said

"Stop, your flattering me it's kind of embarrassing, I just can't believe it here we actually are face to face, I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time, your such an amazing guy, I'm not even close to you in the hero department" Serena said

"That's not true I know that you're a real hero too, you have to have faith in yourself, if you believe in yourself then others will believe in you as well, I'm sure that we were destined to meet Serena, but to what extent I cannot say" Goku said looking in Serena's eyes of baby blue

Serena starred back at Goku with her big doh eyes and responded

"Everything happens for a reason, Goku"

End of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 is on its way….


	3. Chapter 3

Ultra Mega Super Duper Dragon Fighter

a crossover fic of Dragonball and Street Fighter

Disclaimer: I still don't have any rights to anything and that sucks, the only thing I do own are my thoughts as twisted as they are so enjoy the story and feel free to comment or leave a review again please keep them positive.

Chapter 3- Redemption

Back in West City Cammy was having a conversation with Krillin and Android 18. Although Cammy could tell that for some reason 18 didn't like her, but Cammy couldn't figure it out.

Cammy was telling them about how she had escaped from Shadaloo and how she was on a mission to find her estranged sister Decapre.

Little did Cammy know that her sister was a lot closer to her than she thought... Decapre was listening to their conversation from behind the building in the shadows bidding her time, waiting for the opportune moment to spring her attack.

Marron yawned and rubbed her eyes as she was getting tired. Cammy stopped talking and got down on Marron's level and smiling she reached out and placed her hand on Marron's head and said

"Aren't you just the cutest little girl in the world, by the way what is your name I'm Cammy, do you like cats by any chance I see that you're wearing a hello kitty shirt, I have a kitty back home her name is Mittens"

"Marron, and that's a cute name Ms. Cammy, I really like your hat, where did you get it, and I like cats a whole lot I want to get one but Mommy is allergic, so we can't ever get one" Marron responded

"Well Marron, I got it in the Army, I was in a unit called the Delta Reds, I was actually the fifth person to join the unit, they called me Red 5, there was this one guy who was pretty large so we all just called him Big Red, I miss them all sadly Bison got rid of them all, I'm the last survivor, I wear the hat as a sign of respect" Cammy said sighed lightly

"Man Cammy sounds like you just can't catch a break, sorry to hear that" Krillin said

"More like you can catch a cold, wearing that outfit" 18 said

"You don't like me do you 18? Why is that" Cammy asked

"You're ok in my book Cammy I just like to tease people, it's just the way I am, and I don't seem to hate you it's just my cold exterior, anyway where did you last see your sister?" 18 said

Cammy had to think for a brief moment

"It has been a while since we last saw each other, she never writes or calls so I have no idea where she could be, I have a feeling that she is close though" Cammy responded

Closer than you think Bee Decapre thought to herself

Two seconds later like a flash of lighting Decapre rushed her sister and like a football player she tackled Cammy right through the window that she was standing by

Smash!

"Oww she'll feel that one in the morning" Android 18 said to Krillin

"Best to let them work thing out, looks like she found her sister or her sister found her" Krillin said

"Mommy, Daddy can we get something to eat, pretty please I'm hungry and I hope that Ms. Cammy will be alright, I like her she has a cool sense of fashion" Marron said holding Krilllin's hand

18 picked up her clothes boxes from the street and silently wished Cammy good luck, then joined her husband and daughter

Back at Goku's house….

Blanka had finally gotten free and he shrugged it off only looking back once then he ran back into the forest and he said out loud but no one was around to hear him

"Momma, momma I'm coming home. Just as soon as I can find out how that is"

Succubae's was quite the lively place just like that Dabura guy had said it would be, Juri was rather impressed she drank it all in there were people everywhere, there were scantly glad woman dancing on poles with strobe lights and a group of people sitting around a big table, they looked like nasty customers there was a short lizard looking guy with the darkest look in his eyes of red, his skin was white and he had purple spots on his body, he wasn't that muscular looking, he looked rather weak actually.

Next to him was a tall skinny guy with what appeared to be insect wings on his back, odd fellow that one, his expression was grim, next to that tall guy sat a tubby pink guy with spikes on his arms and head, Juri was revolted, then she saw him perhaps the most beautiful of all the guys sitting at that table, he was the vison of divine beauty, he had his hair in a long braid that he wore to one side, his skin a light green color with black armor on, he was slender but he must be a strong fighter, still Juri couldn't shake the feeling that he resembled someone she knew quite well…. That was it he reminded her of Vega, right down to the way he wore his hair, maybe he was just as vain.

Lastly across from the Adonis was another good looking guy, he didn't look any older then a teenager, he must be into the grunge phase he had long black hair down to just about his shoulders, a black tea shirt with some symbol on it, blue jeans and a scarf around his neck. Just who were all of these people and that song that was playing it seemed so familiar to Juri, almost like she'd heard it before, it was playing and it went a little like this

"Every day and night people don't fear the reaper, come on baby now don't fear the reaper, all our hearts our one, till the morning comes, forty thousand man and women everyday don't fear the reaper, Romeo and Juliet are together for an entirety, just like they are don't fear the reaper"… and it went on and on

Juri walked closer to the group when this little girl with short purple hair and bat wings both on her head and her back approached

"Hi there welcome to Succubae's just one today, oh well follow me I'll show you to your table, I'm Lilith and I'll be taking your drink order..." Lilith said

"I remember you, so Lilith huh you've sure grown up since the last time that I saw you, it must have been several years, and so where is your sister? Huh where can I find Morrigan" Juri said

"You know Morrigan? Well she's rather busy at the moment dealing with a unruly customer I'll let her know, and when she's free she'll gladly meet with you miss, so what do you want to drink" Lilith asked

"I'll have a Bloody Mary, if you don't mind" Juri said taking a seat

"Right away miss, I don't seem to intrude but you mentioned that you know my sister, do you mind if I ask you from where" Lilith asked

"No problem, we went to the same college, we were actually roommates, I remember that your sister was quite the player it seemed that she always had a guy in our room, it got to the point where they were just numbers to me, yeah Morrigan had lots of sex in those days. And every morning those guys where just skeletons, yeah those were the good ol days, back when we went to the South Harmon Institute of Technology, I later came to realize that the acronym spelled SHIT, yeah Morrigan always made a joke about that one, I haven't seen her for years, I never expected her to be running this joint though, but then again Morrigan had always had the business sense" Juri said as Lilith listened

"Oh yeah Morrigan told me that she had a roommate, a quite girl that had a strange look in her eye and a terrible sense of fashion, no offense, I had forgotten her name but Morrigan always said that she liked your hair style it was unique, just like you, your Juri right" Lilith said

"In the flesh, the one and only Juri Han, and man I owe Morrigan quite the bitch slap for that snide remark, I dress the way that I feel, and whatever is the most comfortable for me, but if I could I'd much rather go nude, if you know what I mean there Lilith" Juri said laughing

"Anyway I'll tell my sis you're here, nice meeting you Ms. Juri, I'll have your Bloody Mary for you in an instance" Lilith said walking away

"Cute kid, man just how long has it been Morrigan? I beat your still as beautiful as you were when we went to college" Juri said to herself

Juri started to tap her foot on the floor impatiently, she liked the song but it was starting to bother her, "I don't fear the reaper, he should fear me though" Juri said to herself as she waited

Morrigan walked over to the big table to settle the dispute, as the bar's owner it was her job

"Freiza! I thought that I had told you that unless you pay that I would have you thrown out, so what is going to be? My security team is just a snap of my finger away so…" Morrigan said

"Ah well, you can make an exception for me right" Freiza responded

"No exceptions! I have a business to run now pay up!" Morrigan said

Morrigan put her hands on her shapely hips with a stern look on her pretty face, She was the definition of beauty her figure very vapulizatious and her outfit alluring a tight fitting body suit with tights and like her sister Lilith she had bat wings both on her head and on her back, she had long green hair.

"Just pay the stupid money and so we can enjoy our time" Cell said annoyed

"I find it bit ironic that you'd have to pay, I mean we are all dead are we not?" Frieza said his tail slapping the ground as Morrigan stared at him

"Your hopeless Freiza no wonder that Goku whipped the floor with you, pathetic" Android 17 butted in

"That blasted monkey! How dare you bring that up, if you weren't dead already I'd kill you myself, no stay the hell out of this" Frieza said angrily

"Oh pinched a nerve there did I, anyway be nice to the lady will you she's only doing her job" 17 said

"Thanks cutie but I can handle this myself" Morrigan said eyeing 17

"No problem I don't mind I'd gladly pay for any drink, heck I'll even pay for that jerk's just this once though" 17 responded

"I don't know, I mean it's kind of against policy, I'll have to think about it" Morrigan said then she caught a glimpse of Juri sitting at a table, her heart raced with excitement it's been a long time since she saw her friend/roommate

"I'll be back later, I have some other business that needs attention" Morrigan said walking away toward where Juri was sitting

Juri noticed that Morrigan was at her, it kind of creeped her out some, Juri felt the need to say something and she sort just blurted out

"Hi there slut, it's been a while, you look like you're in good shape"

Morrigan just blankly stared at Juri for a brief moment then replied

"Nice to see you too, Juri you haven't changed one bit and you still haven't learned about fashion have you?, but I do love what you have done with your hair, by the way how do you get to stay like that?" Morrigan asked

"Well lots of questions, huh if you must know I'm from Korea… the south one of course and my hair is naturally like this and lots of fruits and berries to give it volume, how about you, your hair is just as I remember it, not really one for change are you?" Juri said

"I wear it naturally, everything about me is natural" Morrigan said

"Even your wings? They don't seem natural" Juri asked looking puzzled

"Of course they are? You couldn't tell, I'm a succubus and they are a part of me, Lilith has them too" Morrigan said

"I met your younger sister; I never did get that drink? Some service you're running here? So what is succubus anyway?" Juri said

"Lilith can be a bit slow at times but she is family so I overlook it, anyway basically a succubus is a demon that takes the appearance of a beautiful woman to lure men into a false sense of security, then bam! We attack sucking the very life from them, and then draining all the money in their bank accounts, hehehehehe" Morrigan said

"Good thing that I'm a woman right" Juri chimed in

"true but I can be persuaded to swing the other way at times, if a cute woman were to catch my eye then maybe, just maybe the two of us could spend some time together" Morrigan said getting in closer to Juri almost touching her breasts against Juri's and then finished in a whisper in Juri's ear

"Just the two us. You and I"

Juri was shocked Morrigan was coming on to her, but strangely enough none of this felt wrong, in fact quite the opposite. Could it be, just maybe Juri secretly wanted to be with Morrigan too, two women in love? Ha what is love anyway... still as beautiful as Morrigan was Juri couldn't help but stare at her tits and imaged what those sweater puppies looked like when they were exposed, why all of a sudden was Juri feeling like this?

Perhaps this is why none of her previous relationships ever seemed to work out, she was a lesbian and only craved the touch of another woman, this was getting weird alright, and Morrigan was her friend, her roommate in college and now her gay lover? Juri was lost in thought she didn't hear Morrigan until once again Morrigan invaded her personal space

"Hello Juri, are you alright? Was it something that I said? I was being completely honest I want to catch up with you privately, just like those long nights back at South Harman" Morrigan said winking at Juri

"Alright then, why the hell not, yeah we haven't seen each other in a long time so ok but please be gentle will ya, I'm emotionally fragile, perhaps a bit broken, I can thank that douc bag Bison for that one, sorry trailed off a bit, so like is there a place where we can be alone?" Juri said

"Certainly follow me, no one would bother us in my Office, I'll just tell Lilith to take over for a bit, and ensure her that when I mean no one disturbs us that I mean No One" Morrigan said

"I've been meaning to ask you who that strange group is over there, looks like they are trouble makers" Juri asked as she followed Morrigan

"Just some of my more regular patrons, the little guy with the big tail and bad attitude calls himself Frieza, the tall guy is Cell, the tubby pink guy and the dreamy looking guy are called Dodoria and Zarbon, and lastly there is the young man said he goes by the name of Android 17, I don't really know any of them on a personal level but they all died at the hands of one Saiyan a Sayian called Goku, I don't know who or what he is really, I've never met him…because well it's obvious isn't it because he is still alive, and in case you couldn't tell everyone around here is already dead, with the exception of my sister and myself that is, we are immortal and live for eons actually Lilith just turned 10,000 years old the other day, but she doesn't look any older then a teenager, and I myself am about to reach 15,000 years old, so how come you don't have a halo? I know that this is hell and all but everyone who is dead has a halo around their head, regardless if you're good or bad" Morrigan spat out

"I'm still alive too, I kind of stumbled across this place by the way of a mystical portal, known only to the sorcerers and deities, I don't know why but I think that I was supposed to come here, to meet up with you again, all part of someone else's design, strange that Bison is lying low I would have guessed that he would have tried something by now?" Juri said

"Interesting, yeah he's a mean customer alright I've met him before and talk about your power trips, he thinks that he' all powerful, by the way don't you sort of work for him?" Morrigan asked

"Sort of, it's more like I'm just bidding my time until I have the opportunity to strike and claim it all for myself, his empire shall be mine, and he'll be in a shallow grave before too long, he murdered my parent's and kidnapped me when I was still young, he did things to me, forced himself on me and raped me several times, that is what I meant by being emotionally fragile" Juri sighed

"That's terrible, I'll ease your pain, and maybe we could join together to thwart Bison, I'll back you up so that you won't have to face it alone" Morrigan said

"Really you'd be willing to back me up no questions asked?" Juri said

"Juri, my word is my bond, I thought that you knew that about me, friendship means everything to me and family too, if anyone tried to harm my kid sister Lilith I'd kill them in an instance." Morrigan said

"Almost there, wait here a second, I have to tell Lilith to watch the place, just wait here Juri" Morrigan said winking at her friend

"Ok but be quick, I'm really horny and I don't mean like that Doboria guy is horny, I mean I'm soaking wet it's like a flood in my panties" Juri said

"Oohh, I can't wait, now I'm starting to feel it as well" Morrigan responded

Morrigan walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear and then Lilith nodded in agreement and smiled at Juri, Juri smiled back

"Maybe next time kiddo, this time it is going to just be me and your big sis" Juri said silently so that no else could hear her

"Ok all set, my office is the big room behind the padded doors there, and don't worry sweetie it's secure and no one will bother us trust me" Morrigan said

"Lead the way beautiful, I'm right behind you" Juri said

Back at Korin Tower Poison was fanning herself, it was really hot at this altitude or maybe that was just her.

Roshi fainted maybe her toxins had finally taken affect, he was close to death and she knew it too, a real shame although very, very perverted he was a kind person, Poison always tried to see the best in people a value to that she holds dear, she just wished that she could have seen that in her father, the degenerate bastard, she hoped that she never saw him again, she really hates her father, and she knows that steamed a lot of her distrust in men, she knows that she has daddy issues but her mother always tried to install a since of worth in both Roxy and her. Poison was trailing off that she completely tuned out both Korin and Yajorbi, until she felt the foul breath of Yariobi on the nap of her neck, he was in her personal space and she hated when a person invaded her personal space, and she didn't invite them too.

Something about this Yariobi person reminded her of a famous person… a portly fellow that was a riot, Jack Black maybe, yeah that was it alright, he was one of her absolute favorites, and oh crap there she went again trailing off.

"I said are you just going to stand there fanning yourself while that old codger may be dead, you're a cold woman aren't you, you don't care about anyone but yourself, so selfish indeed, I like it..." Yariboi was spitting out

"You presume to think that you have me figured out don't you? I'm not interested in what you think of me but no matter what happens now old Roshi will surely be dead in a mere matter of seconds and no one can save him, I really didn't want him to die, I kind of liked him, he reminded me of my grandfather, although Roshi was 100 percent more perverted" Poison said

Cough. Cough

Roshi was coughing uncontrollably, Korin just shake his head in disgust, Roshi was on the verge of death and a small tear rolled down Korin's cheek, it was cold and tingled a little as it hit his whiskers. Korin put up is paw to whip it away when Poison was towering over him she had a hanchercheif in her hand and whipped Korin's cheek, her cleavage right in his face, he was embarrassed a little but she smelled wonderful like roses. He wondered what type of perfume she was wearing, it drove his senses crazy.

With one last cough Roshi looked like hell, he had spat up blood the toxins finally consuming him, he was close to his end and what a life he had lived, thinking back on it he saw flashes of all the beautiful woman he had spied on, and he smiled there was Bulma, Chichi, #18, that mermaid that young Goku had found when Roshi was looking for a date, the Saiyan's initiation into the Turtle Hermit's school of Martial Arts, and Launch oh yeah the beautiful bipolar Launch, ah yeah she wasn't that good of a cook but she was a catch alright, He saw her taking shower one time and he was in heaven her skin nothing short of perfection and her long blue hair soaked from the water and those tits like two giant balloons, Roshi wanted to touch her in the worst way but once you get caught it's all over… He saw the blurry vison of Poison staring at him, she had tears in her eyes and a look of quilt on her pretty face, Roshi felt that he had to say something or he may never get another chance to.

"Don't cry little lady, I've lived a full and exciting life, my time has finally come, I do have one tiny little request, I'd love to see those giant melons that you have growing in your tight little bikini top there, maybe let me motorboat them, heheheheheheheh, cough, please dear my time is short" Roshi said

"Sigh, ok but just for a minute, this is rather embarrassing why with the house cat and the fat nerd watching over there" Poison said

"Hold up babe you are you calling fat?" Yariobi said

"You could lose a few pounds though" Korin added

Poison heaved up her chest, pressed her breast together and undid the little clip in the center exposing those luscious round boobs with the pinkest of nipples right in the center. Yaraboi's nose started to bleed uncontrollably and Korin covered his eyes with his paws but peeked through the little slits to see the show.

Poison right in front on Roshi bent down placed his face right between her breasts his bread tickled a little, but he seemed that he was at peace, Roshi wasted no time and started to motor boat, Poison laughed a little, her face was a pink as her hair, she hoped that he'd be done soon, this was strange in so many ways.

"Oh take me to heaven sweet angel, I'm ready, ahahhhah!" with those last words master Roshi the Turtle Hermit passed away, he was one of a kind

"So sorry for all this trouble Roshi, at least now you can know what peace is" Poison said putting her top back on and turning to the others

"I just can't believe he is really gone, I thought that he'd live forever" Korin said

"No one lives forever, at some point they must die, it's a crap shoot because we don't know how or when our time is up, but eventually we have to die, that is true propose of life, or so I've been told" Poison said

"Couldn't have said it any better myself sweet cakes" Korin said

Poison just smiled and looked at Roshi, he had a smile on his face too, and his sunglasses still on his face

High above Korin's tower at the lookout…

Like a bolt of lightning a sudden shock had hit the Z fighters, Goku knew at that instance that someone he cared about, someone that was like his father, had paid the ultimate price, before anyone else could speak Goku knew that master Roshi was gone, but he seemed in good health not all that long ago, it was strange alright but one fact remained Roshi's life force had diminished and he was now among the dead

Krillin's heart sank as he too felt it, nodding at his best friend who wore the same look, Krillin held on to his daughter Marron and then his wife Android 18 walked over and hugged him with tears in her eyes too, she didn't really care much for the old codger but he was special to Krillin and Goku, to them he wasn't just their teacher but also a father figure, and that brought joy to #18 knowing that she could see past his perversions to the kind old man that practically raised her Krillin, she was grateful that she had the means to get to know him before it was too late.

Everyone but Vegeta seemed to be either in shock or upset, not that surprising as Vegeta often seems removed from the situation and void of all emotions except that is of course anger, he glared at the others the vein on his forehead was about to burst.

Nobody seemed to be talking and the silence was more than Ibuki could take she just had to break the silence, ironic as ninja's deal in secrecy and are often silent as the night, not Ibuki though, she may have been a ninja in training but she was also a teenage girl and was also very, very boy crazy, she was deeply in love with Gohan even though they had met mere hours ago for the first time, and then there was the little thing with his girlfriend Videl, she was competition, and Ibuki just hates competition she always has.

"Excuse me guys, your acting like someone just died?" Ibuki said

"Shhh, someone has died" Piccolo said

"Oh, I'm sorry who, I didn't know" Ibuki said

"My old master and a close friend, his name was Roshi and although he was a bit eccentric, you'd just know that he'd always be there for you" Goku added in

Placing his hand on Goku's shoulder and saying in a calm voice of condolence, Ryu spoke "Goku, I understand just how you must be feeling, I still remember when my master Gokuen passed away, but what I remember the most wasn't what he said but how he said it, it was in a rather stern voice but he always said that there was two things that a warrior can do, what he can achieve by always doing his absolute best, and never stopping until he's achieved enlightenment, and then what he can't do, and that is nothing, he was a bit eccentric but he was a wise man, and seeing as how I never knew my father, Gouken was like that father, I always had Ken too, sort of like my brother from another mother, but I know that sounds just like you and Krillin there, hahahah sorry it's nothing to laugh about but I suppose I find it a bit ironic that we would be that alike, and of course having the love of a beautiful woman who would do anything for you, helps as well, For me that is Chun li, in your case Chichi, love triumphs over even the strongest fighter, anyway I'll leave you to grieve for your master, I'll see you later we can reconvene in a few hours and formulate a plan on takin on Bison and the other sinister threat that Chun had discovered, if we don't act soon your world, our world no all worlds will fall into complete disarray."

"Ryu my friend, I really appreciate all your kind words and of course we can reconvene in a little while I'd like to go get my wife and my other son Goten, anyway I feel that despite our lose at this crucial junction, that I've made a fine new friend and gains some new allies as well, and.." Goku trailed off spotting Vegeta standing in the corner blending in the shadows not moving not even a flinch, Vegeta looked back at Goku cracking a half smile then returning to his solitude

"Hey Vegeta, why are you always standing in the corner there? Come out from the shadows and join the rest of your friends here" Goku said

"Nah Kakarot that's me in the corner, that's me in the spotlight losing my religion, besides I like standing in the place where I live" Vegeta blurted out

"Really Vegeta it appears to me that this just might be the end of the world, but I feel fine" Goku responded

"Kakarot you would say just anything as you are just shiny happy people, by the way aren't you supposed to be in mourning for that old geezer Roshi, bah" Vegeta said

"Well I suppose you have a point there Vegeta, I guess I should get my wife Chichi, as this one goes out to the one I love" Goku said

"And this one goes out to the one I left behind, by which I mean Bulma, because everybody hurt sometimes Kakarot" Vegeta said

"wow I guess that even you Vegeta has a soft spot in your heart, your just a big softy I guess that Bulma has changed you for the best I'm sure, well see ya around, everyone let's meet at Roshi's island we can bury him there under his palm tree next to Turtle, it would be what he would want" Goku said changing his demeanor a little

"Wait Dad, what about Ryu and the others are they just going to wait around here, none of them can fly" Gohan said

"Don't worry about us Gohan, we won't go anywhere, we have to plan an attack on our enemies, however we have no idea what Bison is up to, he is disguising his ki, and if the other force was indeed Akuma, then this personal" Ryu said

"What do you mean by that Ryu?" Piccolo asked

"Akuma also trained under my master, but he took the easy path to the darkside, he became obsessed with this inner power called the Sitounohado or darkness of the soul, said to give it's host unlimited ki and potential, it was only a myth, But Akuma set out to find it and doing so in anger killed Master Gouken and whatever truth that he may have learned died with my master, Akuma became like a ghost and disappeared supposedly he hasn't been seen since, but I feel that he is indeed the true source of this merger, but how exactly is what we need to find out" Ryu responded

"An all-powerful and consuming force sounds perfect to me, I'd like to learn how to master this for myself" Vegeta chimed in

"No mere mortal can handle that kind of power, as far as I know only Akuma has been able to achieve it, it consumes you changes you, he abandoned any sense of humanity that he had left, he is all powerful and almost unbeatable, but I have to try to stop him, it's my destiny" Ryu said

"Mere mortal I am not! I'm the prince of the proud Sayian race, if there is a power out there I must gain it for myself, and not you, your bitch with the huge thighs or even stupid Kakarot can stop me" Vegeta said angrily he took off in a flash

"What is a Sayian?" Ken asked confused

"An alien race much like our own, they were space pirates that conquer planets then sold it to the evil space emperor Frieza, Goku much like Vegeta is also a Sayian, and Gohan is half Sayian as his mother Chichi is a human, Vegeta's son Trunks is also half Sayian, and so on and so forth" Krillin said to Ken

"Oh…I still don't get it, but whatever man, thanks anyways" Ken said

"Well then shall we sweetie, I'd better get Master Roshi from Korin's tower and take him home, hey Yamcha want to give me a hand buddy" Krillin said

"Sure partner, what will you do Makoto?" Yamcha said

"I suppose that I will stay here with the others, I'm sorry for your loss by the way" Makoto said

"Hey you're a sweet kid, oh I almost forgot I owe you this" Yamcha said he bent down and kissed her on her lips, Makoto began to blush uncontrollably, had he just really been her first, she thought he was rather handsome in a rugged sort of way and although he was a lot older then she was, oh there she goes again lost in thought she should say something

"Well? What'd you think was it as you thought it would be or what?" Yamcha said

"Yes thank you Yamcha so that was what it feels like when dove fly, I mean to be kissed" Makoto said her face still red

Ibuki and Sakura giggled like the schoolgirls they are and together they said

"Ooooohhh"

"Shut up" Makoto snapped

"Just like a bunch of kids" Piccolo said shaking his head

Yamcha turned back to Tien and the others and asked his friend

"You going to come too right buddy, Felecia is always welcome join us too, I wouldn't think of excluding her just because she isn't originally from here, she's different but then again so are you pal"

"Yeah we'll join you after all Roshi did take Chitizou and I in after we left the Crane hermit, we've learned so much from him, so we will honor him as good students do, being a monk has helped me to see the truth of things" Tien said

"Ain't that the truth of it buddy" Yamcha said smiling

Back in Hell..

Frieza was stumbling and could barely stand on his own; he was tipsy and needed the help of Cell to walk him out of the bar

"You're such a lightweight Frieza, how many beers was that? Two and still you can't stand on your own, don't think that I'll let you drive either" Cell said supporting his friend with his arm around his shoulder

"Shut up stupid were all already dead, so it doesn't really matter if I got behind the wheel or not, just maybe I'd run over some of these creatons that are soo beneath me, like you and pretty boy rock star there" Frieza said about to hurl

"Monkey hater" Cell said

"Yeah all kinds especially the ones called Sayians" Frieza responded

Standing directly in their path was a mean looking customer, a big man with a red hat and a red shirt with a purple cloth draped over his one shoulder and an evil grin on his chiseled face.

His armed folded and a horrible laugh, Cell couldn't figure him out or what he wanted wasn't that odd of a request, stranger things have happened.

"I'm looking for someone, said his name is Frieza, which one of you gentlemen is Frieza, and be quick about it, I have precocious little time." The man said

Frieza looked at the stranger with disgust and spoke

"I am Frieza, the strongest being in the universe"

"Well judging by that neat head accessory that you have there, I'd say that you were the strongest, but someone beat you, didn't they and that one person, is constantly on your mind, he's no doubt your worst enemy and he's alive and you are dead, did I miss anything" That man said

"Tell me why I should care what you have to say, you haven't even introduced yourself yet, and in case you haven't noticed I don't do business with people that I do not know" Frieza said

"Fair enough my name is Bison, and I wish to form an alliance lord Frieza, see I am the leader of an organization called Shadaloo, and I could really use a man of your skills, so how about it Frieza I can also help get you the one you seek" Bison said

"What is it that you want, really I mean you seem strong but I don't know, how can this be beneficial, what will the end result be, I only want one thing and I don't think that you can deliver. I want Goku's head on a plate" Frieza said

"Your bold indeed Frieza we think a lot alike, I'll bring you Goku's head under the condition that first you show me your best move, then I'll free you from this hell…no pun intended" Bison said

"Deal, Bison so how can you grantee me freedom I've been humiliated beyond belief and it's all Goku's fault" Frieza said

"I'm out" 17 said

"me too, you're on your own Frieza, trust this Bison if you wish but if this backfires and it most likely is going to, don't think of crawling back to me" Cell said

"Fine you'd just slow me down anyway" Frieza said

"Excellent now how's about that move?" Bison said

"Fine" Frieza said aiming his index finger and shooting a beam of light from it right through a passing civilian

"Ngggghh"

"That is called my death beam, instant death, it's more effective against a living breathing person, and once I've used it I can't for a while, but one time is all that I need" Frieza said

"Impressive so how does it work?" Bison said

"Simple by manipulating your ki and using it like a gun, it builds up until it is ready to burst then bam, of course I was rather surprised that one of my victims got up and tried to attack me, I figured it out it was the magic of those blasted balls, there are seven in all and once gathered they will grant the user one perfect wish, it might even bring me back to life" Frieza said

"Interesting my new friend I'd like to see these magic balls for myself, will thanks for showing this death beam of yours and yes follow me if you want to live, we will use the same portal that I used to get here, time is short so if you're on board, then let's hurry" Bison said

"Sure, sure I'm tired of just standing around while that Monkey counties to get stronger and stronger" Frieza said

"Patience my friend you will get your revenge" Bison said

"Then I shall have mine. Decapre my sweet I'm coming for you and Cammy too, a shame they both won't corporate and so they are now a liability" Bison said

Frieza just nodded slightly as they entered the portal leaving hell behind and Frieza hoped with some luck that they'd never return.

Back at the Lookout..

Mika and Serena where talking and giggling like a couple of schoolgirls chatting about which boys they liked, Piccolo just rolled his eyes and under his breath said "Women, I'll never understand them"

Rini yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was tried Marron walked over to her and spoke

"Hey do you like cats, too"

Marron was about six years old and Rini would be eight in April, Rini responded

"Yes I do, I have a cat her name is Luna, well she is technically my mother's cat, but she's the greatest, I can tell from your shirt that you really like cats, is that hello kitty, she's adorable, and the fact that your face lights up whenever you talk about cats" Rini said

"I do really like cats, but mommy is allergic so we can never get one, daddy thinks though that someday we might get a dog, if I take care of it that is what daddy told me" Marron said

"That's cool Marron so by the way are you into video games at all?" Rini asked

"Well a little I like games like Mario, or the Legend of Zelda, and then there of course is my all-time favorite Megaman verse Pacman, but I can't get passed the 3rd level." Marron said

"I know that game I like it too and yeah that 3rd level is hard alright, I just so happen to have the hand held version on my Game-o-matic, mommy got it for me after she and daddy split up, but she doesn't like to talk about it, I believe that deep down she still loves my daddy very much, but he's remarried to some strange woman with the name of a dog, Lulu I think it is, she seems nice but there is a darkness to her and she wears to much eye makeup too and she is very pretty, witchy in a way" Rini said

"I also like the Legend of Zelda, but I find it hard, however Zelda is a princess, how I wish that I too could be a princess, mommy said that she was the princess of the moon once, I didn't know that there was even a moon kingdom, but my mother is a Princess, Princess Serena the daughter of Queen Serenity, my grandmother, whom I've never met, and the rest of our friends Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita are guardians for my mother and the entire moon kingdom" Rini said

"Wow, that sounds cool, I guess technically you are a princess, seeing as both your grandma the Queen and your mother is a princess, that would make you a princess, and that is awesome" Marron said

A few minutes later Marron just stared at Rini for a second and then they both laughed, they had just become fast friends and it was cute.

Serena was happy to see that her daughter Rini had made a new friend, it would be hard on Rini when they had to return to their own world and Serena would miss her friend Mika too; they'd spend as much time together as they could.

Jeice, Buter, and Reccome the three stooges of the Ginyu Force found themselves in West City, That strange portal that had opened in hell brought them here, Jeice stopped at the sight of his reflection and admired it for a minute and said

"Owwww, yeah that is one handsome bloke there, except for this halo its so bellisa"

"Why do you even bother, chowder head" Burter said

"At least I have hair, you look like I could shoot you into a corner pocket mate, que ball" Jeice responded

"Hmmm, guys we have company, but they look weak, I'll take on all three at once" Reccoome said

"Fine, but you owe us chocolate prafes later" Burter said

"I don't remember making that bet, Burter but yeah" Reccoome said

The three strangers where Vega, Balrog and Sagat from shadaloo, each of them stared one another down Vega and Jeice, Sagat and Burter, Balrog and Reccoome.

Balrog as impatient as always was the first to speak

"Hey you with the dumb look on your face, I'll challenge ya, think that you could go a few rounds with the champ"

Balrog was punching the air with his boxing gloves

"By which I mean me, I'm the world's heavy weight champion of Boxing, Mike Tyson has nothing on me" Balrog continued

"You talk funny, too many blows to the head I suppose; alright I was tired of just playing the staring contest, Reccoome of the Ginyu Force, hah!" Reccoome said making a stupid fighting pose like always

Balrog shrugged and then put up his dukes, the fight was on.

"So Sagat I'll put my money on the other guy, he looks tough, may even give Balrog a real fight" Vega said

"Whatever, there is one fighter that I have to beat, Ryu I know that you're here somewhere, the scar on my chest reminds me of when we last fought" Sagat said

"These fighters are strange aren't they Burter, mate" Jeice said

"It's funny it's almost like looking through a mirror, a cracked mirror at that but watching Reccoome fight that boxer with the bad attitude is like watching Recoome fight himself and I'd pay good money for that fight at that" Burter responded

"I'll take your bet mate, I have with me 10 Zeni and I put it on Recoome, he was blindsided by that Saiyan chump Goku, but it was Vegeta that killed us all" Jeice said

"Don't remind me, if I ever see Vegeta then I'll take him out, just how powerful can he really be? I don't care about Goku, or even Freiza we are free to make or own choices, good or bad, even though we are dead, and you're on I'll match your bet" Burter said

Burter was right the fight continued as Balrog and Reccoome matched blow for blow, despite the fact that Recoome wasn't all that bright he was a good fighter, one of the Ginyu Force's top soldiers and being among the walking dead give him an advantage, he didn't need to catch his breath or eat or drink anything, advantage Recoome.

Balrog was getting tried, he wiped the sweat from his brow, and he was panting like a dog

"What is the deal? Why don't you get tired are you even human, I get it your like the Terminator right, I saw all those movies and they just kept worse and worse with each movie. I give up, but answer me this man are you immortal or something?" Balrog said

"Kind of, I'm dead so in a manner of speaking yeah I'd say I'm immortal, huh I like that the immortal Reccoome" Recoome said

"Bummer, I didn't even make any fight money on this" Balrog said kicking the dirt beneath his boot

"move over and let me show you why I Vega, the beautiful and deadly rose am the number one fighter of Spain, so shorty how about a round, or you scared that I'll wipe the floor with you, you can always run, I don't really blame you if you want to, I wouldn't want to fight me either" Vega said tagging in

"Shorty!? Why you pretty boy that crossed the line, geez he reminds me of Zarbon for some reason, where is that prick anyway" Jeice said

"Vega don't let him get to you, these three are really tough even though they don't look it, watch your back" Balrog said

"You had your turn let me handle this, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask you for it, but I don't so stay out of this, this is my fight" Vega snapped

"Their teamwork sucks doesn't it Burter, we soooo have this one in the bag" Reccoome said

"Not sure we haven't seen what the tall eye patched guy can do yet, he's been like a statue this entire time, by the way when it comes time he's mine, it's only fair" Burter said

"Of course buddy, I fought the boxer, Jeice is fighting the masked man, and you get the statue, three on three, that's fair ain't it" Reccoome said

Vega lunged at Jeice and Jeice dodged throwing at him energy blasts, Vega deflected them with Jedi like speed, he wasn't going to be upstaged, not by a guy that only stood three foot tall and looked like he didn't know how to tan, his skin was orange, like he spent way too much time in the tanning bed, and that long white hair of his all those split ends too.

Jeice could tell that this Vega guy lost focus quickly, his vanity was he weak spot, just like Zarbon, Jeice had beaten Zarbon before so if his hypotheses about this Vega was right then if he could distract him, he could use his best technique.

"Hey Vega, look over there is another attractive mate, I'd say that he was at least 5 times better looking" Jeice shouted out

"impossible, there is no one that is better looking than I am" Vega said looking in the direction that Jeice pointed at, his back was to Jeice, Jeice got into the position to launch his attack and shouted out

"Crasher Ball!"

"What the!?" Vega said turning around quickly, just in time to see a huge energy ball coming directly at him, he couldn't get away in time it was merely upon him, so he put his hands up to block it coving his face and his signature mask

Jeices Crasher ball contacted its target, it consumed Vega.

After the dust settled Vega's pants where torn and he had starch marks all over his arms and upper body, his mask was shattered lying on the ground him and his pony tail was gone too, amazingly his face was unharmed, he put his arms down

"Oohh still got it alright, man I wish the captain could see this now, but he is a frog and although that is the case at least he didn't croak like we did" Jeice said

"Shut your face Jeice it's my turn now" Burter said

"Fine I guess I can't have all the fun mate" Jeice said

Sagat walked over and squared off with Burter the final round was about to begin

"Ok eyepatch let's see if you can keep up with me, I'm the fastest being in the universe and now I'll show you why they call me the blue hurricane of the Ginyu Force, Burter!" Burter said striking a lame ass pose

"Whatever, are we just going to stand here or are we going to fight" Sagat said clinging his fist

"Heeyah" Burter said as he started to run around his opponent

Burter made at least 5 times around Sagat and on his sixth lap Sagat striked, he put out his fist in a back fist motion and it connected, it hit Burter right in his face.

Burter winched in pain but perhaps the thing that hurt him the most was his pride was shattered he spoke

"How could you have possibly spotted me, with reflexes like that you must be a Jedi?"

"I'm no Jedi, but don't mess with the master son, I just so happen to be the king of Muyi Thai kickboxing" Sagat responded

"Muyi Thai never heard of it" Burter said

"Not surprised as you look to be a little blue" Sagat said

"I'm always blue that is my skin color, are you racist or something, have something against a man of color do you" Burter said

Jeice blurted out "are you going to fight or not, I'm going to die of old age here mate"

"Hmm, Jeice your already dead, or did you forget" Reccoome said

"I know, It's an expression you moron" Jeice said to his friend

Finally they were ready to fight…

The two opposing forces Sagat and Burter exchanged blow for blow, they were evenly matched and so they continued until Sagat just stopped

"I'm satisfied now, you're not too shabby, yet you're not the one I seek, go now and never show your ugly face around me again, I may not be so generous next time" Sagat said walking away

"You can't order us around we can do as we please" Burter said

"Then do so, I could care less you or what you are" Sagat said over his shoulder

Vega and Balrog followed him

"Burter, let's go get those chocolate prafies that Reccoome owes us, I thought I saw a Shoppe somewhere near here" Jeice said as Burter joined the others

"You didn't forget about that, eehh very well as they say a deal is a deal right" Reccoome said

Elsewhere in West City…

Cammy finally came too, she grabbed her head and shook it off, something that she learned in the Army, she remember what happened as well, she saw her sister then Decarpe attacked her, sending Cammy through a plate glass window. There was shattered glass all around her and in her lap, mercilessly her green leotard wasn't torn or out of place, however she did have a massive wedgie, her leotard was riding up her butt crack, she stood up and there standing over her was her older sister Decarpe still in that mask, it was kind of her signature. As with the twin braids of blonde hair running down her back just as Cammy wore her hair.

"Have a nice little nap there Bee, we have some unfinished business and we finish it now, family or not, I have a mission, and I always finish my missions." Decarpe said

"Sis, we don't have to fight, in fact I'd rather not, you don't have to follow Bison's orders, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, I broke away from Shadaloo and you can too" Cammy said trying to plead with her only sister

"It's too late for me Bee, you don't know the power of the darkside, I am very much still in his power, I cannot disobey my master" Decarpe said

"It's sad truly, I thought that you were a strong vibrant woman, one who wouldn't follow orders blindly, I've lost a lot of respect for you sis" Cammy said

"Say what you will Bee, I have a mission and I will complete it, by any means necessary, even if I have to destroy you" Decapre said getting into her classic fighting stance, Cammy mirrored that stance.

The sisters squared off, Cammy knew what she had to do and it broke her heart, she'd have to beat her sister, and she had always looked up to her sister, if she saw Bison Cammy would rip off his head, for what he did to Decapre and to the other dolls as well, Juli, Juni.. Her other sisters so brainwashed that they too forgot about poor little Cammy, it was Juri under Bison's orders that nearly destroyed the twins, she hospitalized them both and they were among the strongest of all of Bison's dolls.

"What is taking you so damn long Bee, I've wanted this for a long time" Decapre said

"Then my sister is truly dead" Cammy said

"Just like you will be if you stale any longer" Decapre said

With that Cammy striked her sister with a left hook that connected her in the face, tears streamed down her cheeks as she counted to throw punches at her sister.

"Your weak Bee, you use to be stronger" Decapre said

"No you're not my sister, your some kind of monster" Cammy said

"I feel no pain, you wouldn't either had you stayed too, and I could make you strong again Bee, think of the possibilities" Decarpe said

Not realizing it but at that moment Bison showed up and he had that same smirk that evil grimace that he wore.

Cammy and Decapre noticed him now a cold shiver ran down her spine, but that didn't come from Bison, no she got that from the creepy lizard looking guy with the white skin and the purple spots standing beside her former master, who or what was he, his eyes were the evilest shade of red, if Bison was evil then this guy must be diabolical.

"How very touching, oh don't let me stop this little reunion, how long has it been since you two saw each other anyway. It's rather nice isn't it, it'd warm my heart if I even had one, I thought I had told you to subdue Cammy and here she is but she looks fine, damn fine, but I can be a persuasive guy my dears" Bison said

"It's you! Bison, your despicable, it wasn't enough that you brainwashed my only family, no you also had killed the only man that I have ever truly loved, you murdered Guile in cold blood, and as long as I live I will never forgive you" Cammy said

"Master! I was about to finish the mission like you wanted, Bee is very uncooperative" Decapre said

"Shut up! You're all useless" Bison said striking Decapre with a slap across her face

Decapre grabbed her cheek it hurt, it hurt a lot, why was she able to now feeling pain, had the brainwashing worn off.

Also a small tear rolled her left cheek, it was wet and it felt kind of nice, so this was emotion it was something that she had all but forgot about it. She suddenly realized that her little sister was standing right next to her, she grew up a lot, the last time that Decarpe had truly seen her sister was Cammy was Five and their parents had just died, the one reasonable was none other than Bison, of course he lied to the girls because that was who he was.

Decapre felt alive for the first time since then, she also remembered that she had made Cammy a promise, at now was the time to honor that promise.

"I grow board of this, if you want something done right than do it yourself" Bison said

Bison lifted his index finger and aimed it in the direction of Cammy's heart, Cammy couldn't move she was frozen still, she was actually on the ground, but she didn't realized what had happened, slumped on the ground next to her lay her sister Decapre, she was bleeding from a small hole in her chest, it was bad, blood was also running down her chin from her mouth, it appears at the very last second Decapre had jumped in the way of that blast, Cammy grabbed her sister and gently placed her head in her lap, Decapre turned slightly as to say something

"Cammy…Sis listen to me, I don't have much time left. I had a to keep my promise to you, as your older sister, I swore that no matter the reasons that I would make sure that I kept you safe. And that I have, I love you very much but I don't want to die with this stupid mask on my face, for once let me look on you with my own eyes…" Decapre said

"Of course I understand sis" Cammy said as she lifted her sister head and un did the snaps that held the mask in place, slowly she removed the mask and saw her sister's eyes looking at her, and a smile formed on her face then a miracle happened tears streamed down her cheeks. On her face was a hideous scar from when she pushed Cammy out of the way from a board that was on fire it left her horribly scarred but that was her first duty as a big sister.

"You may not realize this Cammy dear but…I've always watched you even when I was under his control, I never forgot about you, he just twisted and warped my mind, there was always something that I felt that I had to do, now I think that I can die knowing that I was able to see you again, don't ever change who you are, I'll be watching you" Decapre said dying in her sisters arms a smile on her face

Cammy cried as much as she was able, her sister had finally returned to her only to die in her arms now she was alone, Guile was dead and now Decapre, Bison was too cruel and now it appears that he was laughing so was that other guy.

"Interesting so it appears that when your life was in danger that your sister gave her life to save yours, pathetic, a shame truly, well what did you think Frieza I think I mastered your death beam,hahahaha, let's go" Bison said

"You're just a horrible person, I will make sure that my sister didn't die in vain" Cammy said

Bison ignored Cammy and left, that other guy followed…

Back at the lookout…

Chun li just collapsed tears in her eyes, like someone had just tore her heart out, she wasn't really sure but she thought that she understood why…something had happened to Cammy, their bond was strong Cammy was like her sister, somehow Chun li had to get there

"What's wrong hun" Ryu said

"Something is very wrong with Cammy; I haven't felt like this since once I found out about Guile, Ryu. Not sure but I have to find a way to get to where she is and find out" Chun li said

"I understand, I'll help you out the best way that I can" Ryu said he held Chun li tight in his arms as she cried

"Dad could take you to her in an instance, he should be back soon" Gohan said

"Thanks Gohan, I know he went to get your mother and brother and some other friends but"..Chun li said

At that exact moment Goku returned with his wife Chichi, his youngest son Goten, Bulma and Trunks

"Hey I'm back everyone. What's wrong with you Chun li?" Goku said

"Oh Goku, your back already, my friend Cammy is somewhere and I feel the need to go get her, something bad might have happened" Chun li said

"Alright then we better hurry, quick grab my hand we'll travel there via instant transmission" Goku said

"But Goku, we just got here, and what about Master Roshi, didn't you say that Krillin and Yamcha went to get his body and aren't we going to have a little service in his honor, why do you think that I got all dressed up and wearing a black Chinese dress" Chichi said

"I know, hun but Chun li needs help and you know how I am, I can't ever turn down anyone in trouble, beside we'll be back soon" Goku said

"Yes I know how you are and that was why I married you in the first place" Chichi said kissing Goku on his cheek

"Alright, let's go Chun li, I think she's somewhere in West City, don't worry everyone we'll be back in an instance" Goku said as Chun li grabbed onto Goku's hand then the two vanished

In an isolated area..

"Huh, I'm sure I felt that evil presence, that Ryu guy was talking about and it appears to be heading towards the lookout at an alarming rate, this just got interesting, what the? Bulma and Trunks are there too, oohh Kakarot I'll kill you if this Akuma guy hurts either of them, I'll stake my life on it" Vegeta said to himself

Vegeta took off like a bat out of hell…he had to get there as soon as possible, his family might be in danger and he'd never forgive himself if something ever happened to the ones he cared for.

In West City…

Cammy was still holding onto the body of her sister and crying.

Goku and Chun li appeared and with a nod from Goku Chun li walked over to her best friend and placed her hand on her shoulder and softly spoke

"Cammy, I understand how you must feel, I need you to come with me, and there is a place where Ryu and the others are we can take you and Decapre there"

Cammy recognized the sweet voice of her friend Chun li, she nodded in agreement and spoke

"Oh, Chun li when did you get here? And who is that strange guy over there I get a sense that he is a nice guy, but can we really trust him?" Cammy said

"His name is Goku and he's helped all of us out so far, I know that you have trust issues but I want you to trust me" Chun li said

"I trust you Chun li, alright so how do we get there" Cammy said

"Just grab on to me and we'll teleport there by instant transmission, I'll take your sister as well, there's a long shot but here we have magical orbs that when gathered together grant the user a wish, it can even bring people back from the dead, I've seen it in fact I was even brought back that way a long time ago, they are called Dragonballs and it's worth a shot, problem is first we have to find them and they are scatted around our world but with Bulma's radar we could get those orbs in half the time" Goku said

"Really, thanks Goku, alright so how are we going to do this" Cammy said

"I don't really understand any of this myself but I feel that Goku is true to his word, I know that he wants to help, here just grab on to his hand and we can be transported to a safe place" Chun li said

Goku picked up Decapre and draped her over his shoulder, Chun li and Cammy both grabbed on to Goku's hand and then he placed his two fingers on his forehead and then with a nod they disappeared.

Mere seconds later Goku and the girls appeared.

Chun li rushed into Ryu's open arms, he embraced her gently, Goku set down the body of Cammy's sister Decapre then smiled at Cammy and walked back over to his wife Chichi and held her close afraid to ever let her go.

Everyone stood there in silence for a moment no one wanted to say anything or rather there was nothing to be said at least for now.

Marron ran over and hugged Cammy and said

"Glad to see that you're safe now Miss Cammy, Sorry that your sister went to the other world, with any hope Shenron the Eternal Dragon can revive her and you can happy, he's a magic dragon"

With tears in her eyes Cammy responded

"Ah thank you very much sweetie (sniff) that means a lot to me to here you say that, here you can wear this if you want"

Cammy placed her beret on Marron's head, it was really too big for the little girl it looked funny on her, but that was ok Marron was happy she ran over to her mother #18 and 18 adjusted it for her.

Vegeta returned a few seconds later and landed and before he even touched the ground he ran over to his wife and grabbed her hand and said

"Bulma you're not hurt are you? Where is he Kakarot where is this Akuma guy? I thought that he'd show himself by now"

"All's quite here, I can't even sense him but maybe we should be cautious just in case" Goku said

"Your too relaxed Kakorot, how can you be so strong and yet so carefree and how can your wife put up with it" Vegeta said

"If it ain't broke then don't fix it" Chichi said

"Though I do wish that Goku would do something more with his life then just train all the time, like get a Job" Chichi said

"I know what you mean Chichi, Ryu is the same way, he super dedicating to his training but he'll never land a desk job, I can't see Ryu all dressed up and answering a telephone, hahahahaha" Chun li said

"He could be a Karate instructor though, he certainly trains enough, and has since we were kids" Ken chimed in

"Yeah but don't expect me to give you free lessons, just because we're best friends and all, I'll charge you double, hahahaha" Ryu responded

Goku looked at these two Ryu and Ken, for some reason the way that they acted around each other was how Goku and Krillin are, it was almost like looking in a mirror at their doppelgangers. He beamed inwardly at that thought; he held Chichi close and whispered sweetly in her ear

"Chichi darling I don't think that I tell you that I love enough, I will always love you and I always have, you complete me"

Chichi blushed and responded in shock

"You had me at hello"

"I didn't say hello, but I meant what I said, I'll protect you and the boys to the best of my abilities, I've failed you before with the whole Majin Buu thing, I still have nightmares about that I wasn't able to protect the ones I loved or the entire world for that matter either" Goku said

"I know, I knew that when I married you, and I would marry you all over again knowing that you're the one that I want to be with, I want us to grow old together and be that old married couple sitting on the porch, nodding off in the midday sun, our children both grown and with children of their own, that is what I see in our future" Chichi said

"In that case my dear I'll make sure that future happens" Goku said

Cough. Cough

"Well that sounds lovely my child but if what I have to say next comes true, and it will, your futures won't be anything like how you invasion them, for we are headed for dark times, this merger is but just the begging, sorry to be that person, but I usually don't have good words to say, sorry" Baba said

"Fortune Teller Baba? When did you get here?" Piccolo said

"Oh about the time that Goku was passionately speaking to Chichi, oh and this is Ro..." Baba began when she was cut off by Ryu

"Rose?" Ryu butted in

"Yes, I am also here Ryu, and I believe everything that Lady Baba says, her physic abilities, exceeded even my own wildest dreams" Rose responded

"Heads up, someone or something is on its way and it seems to be seething with darkness" Baba said

Just then a horrible entity graced the lookout with its presence it was none other than Akuma the demon spawn his gaze fixed on Ryu and the others.

"Excellent I can sense your fear, it tastes wonderful" Akuma spoke in a gruff voice

"So this is the dreaded Akuma that you all fear so much, he's a pushover, and all this is so stupid" Vegeta boasted

"Is that so, you must be Vegeta, your arrogance will be your undoing, no your hardly worth my time, you want power and yet you don't realize the potential that you already have, the Sadio no hido would eat you up little man" Akuma said

"Whoa he's more powerful then even Majin Buu, it'd be in our best interest to not provoke him Vegeta, so shut the hell up, before he kills us all" Piccolo interjected

"No you shut up Namek, I don't take orders from you or anyone, got that" Vegeta said

"You are beginning to annoyed me and that angers me greatly, and you won't like me when I'm anger, believe me" Akuma said his evil eyes locked on the Z fighters and the world warriors.

"Akuma, what do want, why show yourself after all this time?" Ryu asked

"Glad that you asked boy, see I want you to join me, I could use your powers with the satio no hadio, you could be unstoppable, let you true ambitions fly, I could train you and together we could rule this world and many more" Akuma said

"Your mistaken Akuma, I'll never join you, I have everything that always wanted, I have no use for dark powers, my soul is clear, untainted." Ryu said

"Tsk,tsk,tsk boy, your trying my patience, if only you knew the power of the satio no hadio, your master Gouken was a fool, he never told you what happened to your father" Akuma said

"He told me enough, he told me that you killed him in a battle the one that was over the satio no hadio" Ryu said

A dramatic pause then Akuma spoke again

"No Ryu, I am your father"

"No...No...No, it can't be true" Ryu said shocked

"Search your feeling you know it to be true, enough of this sentimental crap, believe me Ryu gain my knowledge of the sati no hadio, become your true self, the man that you always were meant to be" Akuma said

"I still don't believe you" Ryu said

"Believe what you want to boy, your my son and I will make you more powerful than I ever could hope to be" Akuma said

"Whatever, so why merge these two worlds anyway, what could you hope to gain by this" Ryu said

"Unlimited power of course, this new world is an untapped resource, I'll let Bison play his little game a little while longer, I have more pressing matters to deal with, I want to see just how powerful that you could become my son, you love to fight that is in your nature, the nature in your soul is one that is tainted Ryu, you're a lot more like me then Gokuen realized, he thought that you'd be able to keep it in check, have you ever felt pour raw power, no Gouken made you weak, soft, I can release this raw power, so I purpose a contest, a tournament of martial arts like the one that they use to have here in this world, You can't resist it Ryu, I won't let you, it will be signal elimination once you lose you lose, and Ryu my boy you better make it to the finals as I will be the final opponent, my tournament my rules, oh of course Goku you and you friends are welcome to participate as if you refuse I will blow this crummy planet to smithereens and will spare no one in the process." Akuma said

"Like we would ever turn down a fight, you're on Akuma, I failed once but I swore that I would never fail again, I will play by your rules if you wish but between my friends and I you won't regret this" Goku said

"Well said Goku, that's the true nature of a fighter, albeit a naive one but neither the less, it's an offer that you can't refuse" Akuma said

"No were getting somewhere at least one of you has the right idea, count me in" Vegeta said

"I thought you'd say something like that Vegeta, Five days, you have five days to get ready, I will announce the location and time for the tournament so better watch the t.v for my little announcement, Five days then it's Armageddon, and not starring that poser Ben Assfleck, no way to and utter annihilation, hahahahahahaha" Akuma said

"Five days, is more than enough" Ryu said and Goku nodded in agreement

End of Chapter 3…

Author's note: I understand that a lot people don't really understand what I'm after with this story, so let me take a brief moment to explain something. This is FICTIONAL story that means that it is a fantasy story that would most likely never exist in the real world. It isn't called Fan Nonfiction if it were than that would be too boring. That is why people write fanfiction because the real world is just too boring, and ideas always get shot down.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and if you don't like it then simply don't read, I am getting a little ticked off with all the negative reviews, so I nicely ask that if you want to leave a review then try to keep it positive and if you can't do that then don't leave a review. I'm not saying that I won't take pointers if you want to give them that is called constructive criticism and is how an author grows, but once again I'm not reaching for a noble prize as an author here I do this primarily for fun, it's a hobby of mine and I don't plan on stopping it any time soon.

I'm slowly piecing this story together and I will have it completed once it is completed I hope that at least some of you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
